Sacrifice: The Forgotten Past
by cazcappy
Summary: Another Vasto Lorde is recruited by Aizen to be in his Espada. But what's the past of this Vasto Lorde and where did he come from? Harribel X O.C or Apacci X O.C. Last chapter uploaded and Story complete.
1. Hueco Mundo: The Lifeless Desert

Sacrifice: the Forgotten Past

Authors Note: Hey readers, how is it going? This will be my first and hopefully not last venture into the Bleach world. I'm a rabid Bleach fan and hope to come out with some good stories. Again though if you didn't see it in the summary, despite the M rating this story will not have lemons. I have nothing against them but it's not my style of writing. I also have no clue how this story is going to turn out either, whatever happens when I write will be what happens. I also will put some thought provoking questions in here about the Bleach series itself and I hope that you enjoy my ideas and don't flame them. Finally please read and review, I take both compliments and constructive criticism so knock yourselves out. Oh yeah I do also realize my title sucks but it's the best I have right now and I'll change it if I get a better idea. Ack I've written too much for this. That being said here is the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…if I did Harribel would be alive and Gin would have killed Aizen. I just own my O.C and that's it. _Italics mean thoughts, _and **Bold just means emphasis on words.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hueco Mundo: The Lifeless Desert

(Approximately 10 years before the Winter War)

(3rd person POV)

Hueco Mundo; world of the Hollows. A lifeless desert, void of most life and filled with despair. Day was never the correct term; the sky was perpetually dark as the night. The only light was the moon that hung over this vast wasteland. Sand dunes among a never-ending ocean of sand as far as one could see were the only landscape. Occasional jagged rock formations or rocks shaped like dead trees dotted the landscape, other than that it was void of life. Some hollows do live in the pit of despair but they are far and few between. Most hollows live in the great Forest of Menos deep below the surface, yet from time to time some hollows make their way to the surface to live. Only the strongest and bravest make it out of the forest, and of those the life expectancy is short. Kill and eat to become stronger, that is your only option, unless you want to die. Hollows become stronger from eating their own and killing to see who is stronger. That is the way of life here; that is what defines the life inside Hueco Mundo.

The hollow ran across the desert of Hueco Mundo, hungry, searching for its next meal. It was an Adjuchas-class hollow, green skinned and roughly 15 feet tall. It had huge curved claws on its hands and feet; perfect for ripping open and extinguishing the life of any other hollow it came across. Its mask jutted out in a sideways horizontal fashion, and where eyes would be, there was just black pits. He had lived in the Forest of Menos and had been a small Gillian. However this hollow was cunning and adept at tricking other hollows into being killed by it. It had eventually evolved into a Menos Grande, then had formed its own consciousness and became an Adjuchas class hollow. From there it had left the Forest of Menos to the surface to find and eat even stronger hollows to become a Vasto Lorde. Vasto Lorde were the strongest a hollow could achieve to be, and were exceedingly rare. It was said that you could count on your hands the number of Vasto Lorde in Hueco Mundo. Yet that was every hollow's goal. To become a Vasto Lorde before being eaten by someone else, and then rule over the vast wasteland of Hueco Mundo.

Suddenly the Adjuchas paused in its running, curiously sniffing the air. The scent was unmistakable, the scent of another hollow, the scent of **food**. The Adjuchas raised its clawed hands and gave out a roar that rang out for miles upon miles upon Hueco Mundo's desert floor. Faster and faster it ran; it was hungry and wanted to eat. To kill this other hollow and absorb its strength and destroy its personality.

The Adjuchas ran towards where its instincts showed the prey to be. Sure enough a little ways away it could see its target. A semi-large centipede like hollow, red-skinned and swaying back and forth as it skidded across the sand. The Adjuchas was disappointed by the low amount of spiritual pressure this hollow was giving off. But food was food and to sate its hunger was the best it could do. Running now the Adjuchas ran towards the other hollow at a perpendicular angle, cutting off its chance to escape. The centipede hollow, sensed danger and looked around for its cause for alarm. Suddenly the light from the moon was blocked out and it looked up to glimpse the Adjuchas before it was slashed into pieces and killed before it could make a sound.

The Adjuchas didn't waste any time, but bit into the carcass of the other hollow and started to eat the body before it could disintegrate. Like the beast it was it savagely tore and bit pieces of the dead body. Until finally it was gone and there was no trace of a dead hollow ever being there. However the Adjuchas was still hungry, the other hollow was only an appetizer. Suddenly it sensed another source of spiritual energy. The Adjuchas noted with glee that it was much larger than the other one. Larger in fact that the Adjuchas couldn't fully sense how strong the other source was. However that was not going to stop it from killing and consuming the source of this spiritual energy and again it took off running towards the source.

At the top of a sand dune the Adjuchas stopped and looked down where its prey was. Below on the desert floor was another hollow, and the Adjuchas felt disappointed. This was a small hollow, only 5'6" at the most. However it was a curious looking hollow and this was the first the Adjuchas had seen like this. The hollow below was humanoid in appearance. Its skin was a pale white, and it had medium length blonde hair and blue eyes which the Adjuchas could see from this distance. It was clothed in what looked like bone fragments that covered almost the entire body leaving only the hands, and head visible.

(Adjuchas POV)

_Tch, I came running all the way for this small fry? He won't get me any closer to becoming a Vasto Lorde. But food is food._

The other hollow hadn't seemed to notice my presence on the top of the sand dune. That would just make it an easy kill for me. I charged down the dune as fast as I could intending to make this meal quick, however I stopped in place when the other hollow started to speak to me.

"I would recommend that you reconsider your plan to eat me. That would be…unwise."

_This worm is talking back to me? I'll show him true power and kill him._

"Why would that be unwise of me? You're tiny compared to me and I can eat you without a second thought."

"I ask you this, what do your instincts tell you to do?"

_Idiot small fry, I'm an Adjuchas-class and larger than you. Hollows always follow their instincts. _

"Mine tell me that you're food. Now die!"

I resumed running and leaped into the air raising my claws to impale this cheeky little hollow and end its life so I could continue my own evolution. The other hollow stood its ground but when I got within a few feet away it vanished.

_What? How did it do that? What's going on?_

Suddenly I felt a searing pain to my mid-section. I looked down to see my lower body flying away from my upper half.

"How did this happen! AHHHHHH! Curse you other hollow!"

My body started to disintegrate and I started to die, but before I did I heard my foe say one thing.

"Your instincts should have told you to run. An Adjuchas like you is no match for a Vasto Lorde."

Then the rest of my body disintegrated and I ceased to exist.

(Vasto Lorde POV)

I waited until the Adjuchas body had totally disintegrated before continuing. That Adjuchas was too weak to bother eating. If it couldn't even tell how much spiritual power I had it would have ran instead of attacking. Then again if it had run it would have told me that it was strong enough to get a full grasp of my spiritual pressure, and then I would have eaten it. I wiped the filth's blood off my sword and point it back in the sheath at my waist. To be honest I didn't know where this sword came from. I've just always had it since as far back as I can remember, though those memories are dim at best. But all my memories suggest I've had this sword even though I don't know where I got it. Of course I could have thrown it away but it was useful and made killing other hollows that much easier.

_Maybe when you become a Vasto Lorde you forget all your memories as a Gillian and Adjuchas. _

I let that thought play out in my head for a while. I didn't know that because I had yet to encounter another Vasto Lorde, well one that would talk to me on a regular basis. Once in awhile this pompous Vasto Lorde Barragan Luisenbarn who called himself the "King of Hueco Mundo" came and tried to threaten me into joining his army. However I have no wish to further someone else's gains other than those of my own. I spent my days wandering Hueco Mundo alone, not that I didn't want company, just that there was no one who I found to be a suitable companion. But year after year, the things I came across were the same. They either died from the sheer amount of reiatsu I emitted or they tried to turn me into their food, which ended in death for them and food for me. But until I meet someone who was worth being around, I will wander on my own, follow my instincts and become stronger. Such is the life of a Vasto Lorde in Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Authors Note: This chapter was a little shorter than I normally do, but this is a prologue of sorts so it's ok and I feel like I did a good beginning in this one. A couple notes in the story-Harribel is the only confirmed Vasto Lorde in Bleach to my knowledge but since Barragan is more powerful it can be assumed that he and Stark are also Vasto Lorde. If I could have confirmation on that it would be cool. Also if you were confused how the Vasto Lorde was dressed think like how Neliel was during the flashbacks with Nnoitra and she was dressed in white bone fragments that's what I was going for. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and remember to read and review and I'll get back to you soon.


	2. Saving the Shark Queen

Sacrifice: The Forgotten Past

Author's Note: Well three reviews for the first chapter was a good start I think. My thanks to my reviewers; **LemonyWickedAwesome, Meru-64, and godofmadness43**. Other than that if there are others who are reading this, feel free to leave reviews, I don't bite…hard. Well I'll just keep this short and get on to the story. So without further adieu, here is ch.2.

* * *

Chapter 2: Saving the Shark Queen

(? Vasto Lorde POV)

Strange things were happening in Hueco Mundo, I could sense it. Over the past couple of years strange rumors had been talked about regarding Barragan Luisenbarn; Hueco Mundo's supposed "King". There was talk among the hollow's that I'd eaten lately about weird hollows with cracked masks and vastly more powerful than anything ever encountered. At least that's what they said when I questioned them about the strange happenings before I ate them. Rumor had it that these cracked mask hollows were stronger than Vasto Lorde. I highly doubted that. Nothing I know of could surpass a Vasto Lorde in strength, supposedly something called a natural Arrancar could, but I had never seen one. Natural Arrancar are hollows that are somehow able to remove their masks and gain powers like that of the hated shinigami. How they did this I don't know, I suppose it could happen if even a Vasto Lorde got too powerful. So maybe I would become powerful enough to take off my mask and become an Arrancar. Only one way to find out though; and that is to get stronger. I wandered across the vast desert of Hueco Mundo, looking for any signs of another hollow, signs of my next meal. Suddenly a shadow flew over me and across the sand dune where I was. I looked up to see a red colored winged Adjuchas, like one of those ancient birds of prey flying over me. Quickly before it could sense my spiritual pressure I compounded my reiatsu, making it a tenth of what it actually is. Hopefully it would sense my weak pressure and think me easy food when in fact that's what it was. Sure as night in Hueco Mundo the Adjuchas wheeled around and it flew above me again. It dived out of the sky intending to impale me with its beak. Carelessly, almost languidly, I took the sword that I kept out of its sheath, with the Adjuchas almost upon me. I easily sidestepped the incoming attack and sliced my sword along the Adjuchas wings. It gave a cry of pain before crashing to the ground a few feet away from where I stood. It tried to get back up so it could fly again, so I unleashed the reiatsu I had been suppressing. Instantly the Adjuchas froze, paralyzed from the effects of my spiritual pressure. I calmly walked towards it and then thrust my sword through the Adjuchas skull. Blood dripped off my sword and on the white sand near the body. I didn't waste any time before the body started to disintegrate and I savagely tore into the carcass. I could feel the power of the dead hollow's spiritual pressure weak as it was, becoming my own, making me stronger. Once I had absorbed all of its reiatsu I let the body disintegrate and forever disappear. I took my sword and wiped the former hollow's blood of the blade before putting it back in its sheath.

_Thank you again, companion. _

My thoughts of gratitude directed at the sword; my only companion these many years spent in Hueco Mundo. The only thing I had to try and help me remember the past that I still could not remember. I only remember the last 50 or so years, what I had done before that, a complete mystery.

_One of these days I will remember my past, and will know everything that happened. _

I rose to my feet, continuing my trek across the desert of Hueco Mundo. Abruptly I felt not one but two huge spiritual pressures coming from a few miles away, towards a jagged canyon in the distance. I could vaguely see a possible cloud of dust and sand emanating from that area as well.

_What is with those spiritual pressures? One is as big as mine and the other is even bigger. Yet it seems like they may be fighting each other. _

Normally I would distance myself whenever I sensed hollow's fighting, not wanting to be drawn in and ending the fight myself. However this was different. The other reiatsu that I was sensing could possibly belong to at least one and possibly two Vasto Lorde's. Concentrating even further I could also detect three lesser, most likely Adjuchas class reiatsu, though those were fluctuating rapidly.

_What the hell is going on? Seems like some fighting is going on and I intend to find out what is happening._

I started running as fast as I could towards the canyon to see what was going on. The flares of reiatsu were intensifying as I neared the source of the commotion. The bigger spiritual pressures were still crashing against each other while the three Adjuchas reiatsu I had sensed earlier had all but disappeared to a flicker. I decided to quicken my pace and using sonido I perched myself up on the canyon cliff and looked down. I could make out five figures in the canyon below. Three of them, all Adjuchas, a deer, lion, and snake were lying on the ground, badly injured and not moving. I then noticed the two with the massive spiritual pressures fighting. The stronger one looked like one of the servants I had seen in Barragan's army, except unlike how I remembered him, his mask was cracked now.

_That hollow was never that strong when his mask was whole. Could the crack have something to do with how unnaturally powerful he is now?_

I then saw the other hollow and knew right away what it was.

_That is without a doubt a Vasto Lorde, and a female one._

She was dark-skinned and tall, with short, wild blonde hair. She was humanoid; then again all Vasto Lorde's are small and look humanoid and it is a common characteristic. She also looked like a shark as her body was sleek and white but with a faint blue underbelly that ran from her breasts down to her stomach. I could also see that she was badly injured yet kept fighting her opponent despite the vast difference in strength.

_This Vasto Lorde is about as strong as me; however I remember that other hollow. He was a member of Barragan's army but nowhere near this powerful. How did he get so strong? Though this could confirm the rumors regarding Barragan lately and those supposed Arrancar._

Part of me was conflicted; I knew that I should not involve myself in this matter. Especially since the hollow with the cracked mask; his spiritual pressure exceeded my own. He could probably destroy me as well. However his power was not natural and I also wanted to help out my fellow Vasto Lorde; even if she would try and kill me later for getting in her fight. I decided to wait a little longer and see what happened. The Vasto Lorde was on her knees a little ways away, however she seemed to gain resolve and stood to her feet and brandished the sword attached to her arm. The other hollow laughed at her. "What can you do?" With a flash of Sonido the Vasto Lorde appeared right behind him. She slashed down at his exposed back but he blocked with his own arm. She then appeared in front of him and slashed his stomach drawing a little blood as her sword hit home.

"What?" The other hollow was enraged at that but he staggered a little.

The blonde Vasto Lorde ran up to him again and said out loud. "I will defeat you with this next attack!"

She then jumped and spun in the air, twirling and gaining momentum. She then slashed down at the unnatural Adjuchas and the force of the blow caused dust and sand to fly all around and a huge crater formed where the two had been.

_I doubt he would be able to stand up to that attack…Wait…he survived? _

He had indeed survived as the Vasto Lorde's sword didn't even penetrate his Hierro. The hammerhead Adjuchas just laughed.

"Don't underestimate me!"

He then grabbed the Vasto Lorde's sword arm and dangled her in the air.

"Your sword cannot even penetrate my Hierro!"

He then slashed the Vasto Lorde across her chest and then leaping into the air pounded her back into the ground. She flew through the air and came stopped a little ways away back to where the three Adjuchas lay incapacitated. The unnatural Adjuchas slowly walked over to her.

"Not yet…It's not over yet! I will continue to torment you!"

He then brought into existence a spear made out of spiritual energy. The other Vasto Lorde slowly got up and charged towards him. He easily grabbed her and threw her to the ground. I had seen enough.

_I cannot allow this to happen. _

I grabbed my sword and using sonido to arrive where they were. The Adjuchas with the cracked mask held the female Vasto Lorde down and raised his energy lance above his head.

"Die!" he yelled and thrust down, intending to kill the Shark Vasto Lorde.

Before it got there though it met my sword and the finishing blow was stopped.

"What? Who are you to interfere here?"

"I have no name, just as you will no longer have life."

He looked down at me for a second, easily three feet taller than my smaller Vasto Lorde body.

"Hehe, I remember you. You're that other Vasto Lorde that keeps refusing to be in Barragan's army. No matter though, I will destroy you for keeping me from destroying Harribel."

_So her name's Harribel._

"Did you really think that you can talk to a Vasto Lorde this way? I will destroy you for your impudence!"

I released my spiritual pressure and let it skyrocket to its full intensity. He looked a little shaken and backed off a little bit.

"Is that all you got? Haha a Vasto Lorde is no match for an Arrancar!"

He then let out his reiatsu as well causing my eyes to go wide in shock.

_How is his spiritual pressure that big? It's stronger than even my own? No! I will not let this thing destroy me and the other Vasto Lorde. _

The Arrancar charged at me and swung his sword arm at me. I blocked with my sword; though the force of his blow pushed me back a few feet.

"Tch, I'm surprised that sword of yours didn't break. Why do you have an actual sword anyways?"

"I don't know but I do know it will be what kills you!"

I sonidoed behind him and slashed him across the back. It did cut through his Hierro, but the wound was shallow.

"Argh…I will kill you!" The cracked mask Arrancar shouted.

He slashed at me with his sword arm again, I parried; too late I noticed that he had again summoned his energy lance in his other hand. He slammed the lance through my chest and as I gasped in pain, he picked me up and threw me back to where the Harribel Vasto Lorde was. I tried to rise, but failed, coughing blood from my mouth. I raised my eyes to see the Arrancar slowly walking towards us. I glanced to see the other Vasto Lorde still on the ground but looking at me with questioning eyes. "Sorry…I thought I could beat him." I said to her.

"Shut up, weakling!"

The Arrancar had gotten there already and kicked me in the stomach, causing me to wretch and vomit more blood, and I was still bleeding from his stab earlier.

"Hehe looks like I get to kill more than one person. This is so good, now die!"

The Arrancar formed his lance of energy again and thrust it down towards Harribel who closed her eyes. However a man in a shinigami robe intercepted it. He was tall with brown hair and piercing eyes, stopping the blow with his bare hand.

_How is he doing that? He must be really powerful. What is a shinigami doing here?" _

The Arrancar's eyes went wide. The shinigami then spoke.

"That power…I suppose it's only natural for an Arrancar."

He then slashed the Arrancar across the chest with his sword, one that looked almost identical to the one I carried with me. The Arrancar clutched his fatal wound.

"Wh-why? A-Aizen."

He then fell backwards upon the ground…dead. I then noticed that two more shinigami were there with him. One was dark with braided black hair and wearing a visor on his face, his sword drawn. Another guy was there as well, tall with short silver hair and eyes squinted that I couldn't tell their color. Then this shinigami Aizen, with his piercing brown eyes looked at the Vasto Lorde that the Arrancar called Harribel and said.

"With the power of Sacrifice, it is possible to do the impossible. I'm sorry. I gave that one Arrancar powers, but it looks like I didn't give him the brain to control it."

Harribel's voice was weak but she asked. "Who are you?"

Aizen ignored the question and continued. "If you do not want to produce casualties, then gain power. If the power you seek is your ideal…I can give it to you."

"My ideal?" Harribel questioned Aizen.

"You want to become stronger for your comrades, don't you? If you gain power, you won't produce anymore casualties. That is your ideal." Aizen's eyes then narrowed. "Don't you want to see what your ideal looks like?"

Harribel looked at Aizen and nodded her head. Aizen smirked and let the smile spread across his face.

"I want you to come with me. I shall lead you to your ideal. I won't make you sacrifice yourselves like you did just now."

Harribel slowly rose to her knees and bowed before Aizen.

"We will also bring your comrades as well so they'll be safe. Gin, Kaname, take care of the Adjuchas as well."

"What should we do with this one over here Aizen?" The silver-haired man asked gesturing to where I lay on the ground.

"I will take care of it, Aizen-sama." said the darker shinigami wearing the visor.

He walked over to me and raised his sword, preparing to kill me while I lay there on the sand.

"Wait, Kaname."

The shinigami called Kaname halted his motion and turned to Aizen.

"He also has the power of Sacrifice, did you not notice that he entered the fight, not to live but to protect her" Aizen gestured to Harribel, "Even though he had never seen any of us until today. Also he is just as powerful."

Aizen then turned to look at me. "Do you want to gain power as well?"

I answered him. "My instincts tell me to always seek power where it is given. I will follow you as well."

_That's a lie though. My instincts are telling me that this man is dangerous. That I cannot trust him. However he admittedly is far above that of my own power; so I will go with him and get stronger, so that he can't kill me._

"Gin you're in charge of taking him back, ah yes and what are your names?"

Harribel went first. "My name is Harribel, Tia Harribel."

Aizen nodded at Harribel and then looked at me. I slowly struggled to my knees before speaking, and put my sword back in its sheath.

"Regretfully I do not remember my name. So I have no name to give you."

Aizen looked at me quizzically. "Is that so then. I see…then I will give you a name. From now on your name will be Zelgius…Zelgius Igarrashi."

* * *

Authors note: Well two chapters down and I think this story is turning out ok. I hope to continue getting positive reviews and I hope that if you read this that you extend the courtesy of leaving a review as I do appreciate that. I still got a week and a half of break before going back to college so hopefully I will update once or twice yet before that. Until the next chapter, goodbye and good luck.


	3. Aizen's Newest Espada

Sacrifice: The Forgotten Past

Author's Note: Enjoy this chapter. More authors' notes are at the bottom. Remember though italicized is thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 3: Aizen's Newest Espada

(Aizen POV)

I returned to Los Noches leaving behind Gin and Kaname who were healing the two Vasto Lorde and the three Adjuchas while leading them here. I stopped a low ranking Arrancar who bowed while saying "Lord Aizen."

"Give a message to the Espada" I told him. "Tell them to meet in the throne room in 2 hours to greet their new members. This meeting is also mandatory and **will** be attended, no exceptions."

The Arrancar bowed and hurried off leaving me to make my way to the throne room, or rather the room behind it. It was a small room and barren save for a switch in the wall. Using my reiatsu I triggered the switch that could only be activated by my reiatsu. A hole opened up in the middle of the floor of the room and a pedestal appeared on which the item I was looking for was resting upon; the Hōgyoku. This was the object I had spent my entire life making and trying to subjugate. While I could do some tasks with the Hōgyoku like temporarily waking it to create Arrancar, it still did not recognize me as master. That would change soon_. _

_I'm drawing closer to figuring out what Urahara Kisuke did with the Hōgyoku that he made and I will present his to mine to show I am worthy of being master of the Hōgyoku. I will become invincible with the Hōgyoku and I will reign in heaven as a God._

"Captain Aizen we're back." Gin's singsong voice alerted me to his and Kaname's arrival with the Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde walking behind them, fully recovered from their injuries.

"Greetings" I said to the hollows. "You have sworn to serve me in exchange that I will give you more power." I pointed to the Hōgyoku. "This right here is the Hōgyoku, an item of infinite power. It bridges the gap between shinigami and hollow and allows you to become Arrancar. The Hōgyoku is still dormant, however if it temporarily fuses with someone who has twice the reiatsu of regular shinigami captain it can be made to work."

I paused to let that sink in to the hollows and then proceeded. "I will be able to transform you one at a time. Who is willing to go first?"

The three Adjuchas glanced at the Vasto Lorde called Harribel as if asking permission, the other Vasto Lorde however stepped forward.

"I will be first Aizen."

I looked at Zelgius and appraised his demeanor. I also noticed he had brought that sword he tried using on the other Arrancar that attacked Harribel.

"Very well Zelgius; I should also point out that your powers will be transferred to a sword, would you like me to give you one?"

Zelgius shook his head and held out his sword. "I would rather stay with this one Lord Aizen, I don't recall how I ended up with it, but I would like to keep it."

"If that is what you want Zelgius. Now if the rest of you would leave the room I will start the transformation."

Gin and Kaname ushered the other hollows out and left me alone with Zelgius. I pointed to a spot on the floor.

"Please stand there when I transfer the power of the Hōgyoku to you."

He walked and stood to where I pointed.

"I am starting now, and this might be a tad painful."

Saying that I grasped the Hōgyoku with my hand; purplish tendrils came out of the Hōgyoku as it started to feed on my spiritual pressure. With my other hand I channeled the Hōgyoku's energy and with my other hand directed it towards Zelgius Igarrashi. The purple flow of energy enveloped him and Zelgius fell to his knees in pain from the transformation that was occurring. The purplish glow got brighter and brighter until Zelgius was cloaked in white and I couldn't see him. The Hōgyoku continued to pour power into Zelgius until suddenly it stopped and I knew the transformation was complete. I placed the Hōgyoku back on its pedestal and waited. Zelgius was still glowing white but after a few minutes it started to fade until the cloak of reiatsu was gone and I could see him. Zelgius didn't look extraordinarily different. His hollow hole was still in his mid-lower chest. His height had stayed the same at about 5'6", and his hair was still pale blonde and messy, almost like that damned fool Urahara Kisuke in a way. His mask was almost completely gone; it remained as just a small ridged rectangle that extended under his left cheek just under the eye, both of which were a steel blue. "How do you feel Zelgius?"

"I feel powerful Aizen, thank you."

He was much more powerful than before that I could tell. It would be interesting to see how powerful Harribel was compared to him and where I would place them in the Espada. That would be another day however.

I nodded, "Go out of the room, Gin and Kaname should be there to give you a uniform and then wait until I'm done with all the transformations. Zelgius nodded and left, leaving me to use the Hōgyoku four more times in a short span and converting the remaining Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde into Arrancar.

A short while later…

The transformations had been a success and now all that was left was to introduce the newest Espada with their fraccion. The three Adjuchas had immediately offered and been accepted as Harribel's fraccion. Zelgius had refused one for the time being, but I generally made sure that all my Espada had fraccion. Soon I would probably give Zelgius one of Harribel's but that would be later. I entered the throne room and all my Espada were there as ordered even the two about to be demoted. I slowly walked up to the throne flanked by Kaname and Gin and sat in the chair.

"Greetings my Espada, I'm glad you could all come."

"Whatever just get on with it" one of the Espada grumbled.

"Now Grimmjow, there's no need to interrupt here is there? Now as I was saying we have new recruits into our ranks. Of these five, two of them will be inducted into the Espada."

That a murmuring among the Espada; which I let continue for a minute before finishing.

"Now this means that two Espada will lose rank as Espada and the decisions have been made already. Aaroniero Arruruerie is herby demoted from 8th Espada to Privaron Espada 101. Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio is demoted from 9th Espada to Privaron Espada 103. Those are the only changes for now as I will have the two newest members battle anyone who wants to fight them and use that to determine where they will be placed. Now I will let our newest members introduce themselves."

Zelgius and Harribel stood up along with Harribel's fraccion, Harribel went first. "I am Tia Harribel," Harribel was tan and tall with wild blonde hair and green eyes.

Next Harribel's fraccion stood. One had shoulder length blue hair, a horn on top of her head and one blue and one hazel eye. "I'm Harribel's fraccion, Emilou Apacci."

The second Fraccion was tan, with long dark brown hair and green eyes. "I'm Harribel's fraccion, Franceska Mila-Rose."

That left the last fraccion which had olive-green hair, lavender eyes and a slender appearance. "I'm Harribel's fraccion, Cyan Sung-Sun."

They all sat down and now Zelgius was the only one standing. Before Zelgius spoke Grimmjow jumped in.

"Wow this guy's short; meh I could crush him with my finger."

Zelgius glared at Grimmjow but ignored him. "I am Zelgius Igarrashi."

He then sat down and the introductions were over. I scanned the Espada for signs of eagerness noting both Nnoitra and Grimmjow were looking aggressive.

"Now who is willing to fight Harribel and Zelgius tomorrow so I can determine their strength?"

"Tch I'll fight the girl, but don't be upset if I kill her." That was the 5th Espada Nnoitra Gilga.

"Nnoitra she's gonna beat your ass but that's ok I'll take the short one."

_Typical Grimmjow response._

I nodded in approval of the matches.

"Tomorrow Tia Harribel will fight 5th Espada Nnoitra Gilga and Zelgius Igarrashi will fight 6th Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. The Espada are hereby dismissed until tomorrow."

With my words the Espada got up and left one after the other. Kaname left as well to make sure no one killed each other in the hallways. That left me and Gin.

"You're thinking of something aren't ya Captain Aizen."

_Gin's the only one who can see through my facades. Troublesome but he's still useful. _

I looked over at my former Lieutenant.

"Gin, I want you to keep an eye on Zelgius. If he hints at all on betrayal; kill him."

"Aye Captain Aizen but why are you worried about him?"

"I'm not worried Gin, it's just a precaution. Zelgius is a potentially good pawn; but also an unnecessary thorn."

_A thorn that I thought I plucked over 100 years ago._

* * *

Author's note: Oh jeez Aizen knows something about Zelgius…what's that about? So um hey readers, it's been a while. The reason I haven't updated in a while is because I got burned out writing for a bit and so I took a 5 month break from writing so it felt fun again when I did it. Thank you for everyone who reviewed the first two chapters. I will mention all of you if you review ch.3 in my next chapter. To answer Shirosaki yes Apacci is my favorite fraccion. I still have this story listed as M but I don't write lemons…got to keep reminding you so I might in the future downgrade the rating to T but I'll stay at M for now, mostly for language and Grimmjow probably. Anyways Ch.4 will be updated sooner than ch.3 was so until your reviews and my update bye-bye.


	4. The 4th Espada

Sacrifice: The Forgotten Past

Author's note: Up until now I have always had 2 author's notes. One at the beginning of the chapter and one at the end. However I am giving notice that starting next chapter I will only be having one author's note and that will be at the end of the chapter. That said reviewers will be praised at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 4: The 4th Espada

(Zelgius POV)

After the meeting Gin and Tousen led me, Harribel and her fraccion to our temporary quarters. Gin explained we would have our own quarters arranged once it was figured out what number Espada we would become since the quarters for the Espada went in order of rank. I spent the night meditating, focusing inward to try and figure out what my resurreccion was.

It was early morning when someone knocked at my door. I got up and opened it to find Gin standing there with that goofy grin he always wore on his face.

"Mornin' Zelgius; Captain Aizen wants you ready for your fight with Grimmjow."

I grabbed my sword and its sheath and tucked it into my uniform by my belt. Aizen had the uniform custom made for me. It was white as all the uniforms in Las Noches were, a small V-neck made its way to about my shoulders and stopped, and the sleeves were medium-long and stopped just short of my elbows. I also had a pair of pants that were moderately tight but not restricting with a black belt by my midsection from which I could hang my sword on. My jacket also hid my hollow hole which was located between my chest and stomach. Gin and I walked along the stark white corridors of Las Noches a while before I turned and started to talk to him.

"So Gin, where are the fights taking place?"

"Well ya see Zelgius; Aizen wants to see everyone at their full power during the fight so you'll have to use your resurreccion. Because of that Captain Aizen wants us to fight out in the desert away from the palace."

"Sounds logical, who do you, think will win between Grimmjow and me? Grimmjow seems very confident in himself."

"Oh ya, Grimmjow is no pushover, you'll have to use your resurreccion otherwise he'll kill ya, but I think you'll beat him Zelgius and I can't wait to see what your resurreccion is."

I chuckled, "thanks for the vote of confidence Gin."

"No problem Zelgius, ah…it seems we have arrived."

Gin was right; we were far out in the desert now and climbing up the sand dune I could see Aizen and the rest of the Espada also there. Nnoitra was staring angrily at Harribel like he was about to devour her though his body was covered in cuts while a male Arrancar, possibly his fraccion was attending to his wounds, and Grimmjow was pacing though he put on a feral smile when he saw me reach the group with Gin. Aizen stepped forward and started talking.

"Gin you and Zelgius are a tad late, you already missed the fight between Harribel and Nnoitra."

"Ah really Captain Aizen? Tha's a shame I guess I should have gotten Zelgius sooner. So who won?"

Grimmjow broke in before Aizen could answer.

"It was great; Nnoitra got the stuffing beat out of him, though Zelgius will feel the same way before I'm done with him...provided he's still breathing after."

"Grimmjow, you know it's not nice to interrupt someone else who is talking right?" Aizen stared at Grimmjow who just shrugged.

"My bad Aizen." Aizen sighed and turned to me.

"These are the rules Zelgius, basically anything including ressureccion's are allowed…however there will be no killing the other person, after all it would be foolish to harm our own strength."

I nodded "As you wish Lord Aizen."

"Well then let it begin."

With Aizen's announcement, Grimmjow and I took up places at the other end of the sand dune. The other Espada along with Aizen, Tousen, and Gin gave us our distance to prevent any of them being caught in the crossfire.

"Heh, get ready Zelgius here I come!"

Grimmjow sprinted at me; he didn't take out his sword however, he tried to pierce through my Hierro with his hands. I leaned backwards and dodged, but Grimmjow kept throwing punches at me. "Take out your sword and fight Zelgius, enough of this dodging crap!"

I kept dodging Grimmjow and replied to him while evading his punches.

"It will only be fair if you also take out your sword and until you do so I will not."

Grimmjow ignored that and kept throwing punches at me. I dodged and kept doing so irritating Grimmjow more. Grimmjow feinted with a punch and aimed a roundhouse kick at my stomach. I grabbed Grimmjow's leg and hurled his body away from mine. He went sailing through the air before crashing into another sand dune. Grimmjow got to his feet but I sonidoed to him and threw a punch that caught him in the chest and sent him flying again. This time I waited as Grimmjow got to his feet.

"Tch, you're strong for a shorty. Alright time to play rough now."

Grimmjow finally drew his sword and he sonidoed to me. I drew my sword as well and blocked. He tried sonidoing behind me but I sensed the movements with my Pesquisa and parried again. Our swords locked and Grimmjow tried to overpower me but we we're evenly matched in physical strength. He broke away, stepped back a few feet and then came at me again. Before he got to me he sonidoed to my left and I sonidoed behind him. He was caught open, but managed to block most of my strike though he took a small cut to the shoulder. I immediately sonidoed above him and came at him from above. A red light suddenly started glowing by Grimmjow's hand.

_Cero!_

I sonidoed out of the way just as Grimmjow blasted his cero at me though I did get grazed and a little singed. Grimmjow immediately powered up another cero but this time I started my own cero and they collided causing a huge explosion which knocked both of us backwards. I coughed a little as the smoke started to clear also breathing a little heavy as exhaustion started to become a factor. The smoke cleared and I could see Grimmjow was in the same shape as me, the cero's took a lot out of both of us. Grimmjow glared at me, and I stared right back.

"Grimmjow, it's time to end this let's do it."

Grimmjow caught my meaning and started laughing. "Hahahaha you know how to make a fight of it shorty. You're right let's end this."

Grimmjow then held his sword up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glowed as he put his left hand up to it. He then raked his hand along the length of the blade, with a swift motion, while calling out: "**Grind; Pantera.**"

The area around Grimmjow exploded and he was obscured in a pillar of Reiatsu. When the smoke cleared I could tell Grimmjow was a predator. His jawbone had disappeared and he had some sort of headgear on his forehead. He was covered in white armor that contoured his body, hands and feet were claws like that of a cat and he had spikes on his elbows and calves.

"Most impressive Grimmjow, you look like a proper predator, but now it's my turn."

I pointed my sword straight with my right arm and then grabbed my right elbow with my left hand and uttered the words needed for my ressureccion. "**Avenge; Alondite**."

I was then shrouded in dark blue Reiatsu and when it ended I looked completely different. It was impossible to see my physical features because I was shrouded in Ebony colored armor complete with a helmet that completely obscured my face. My entire body was covered in this armor and I also had a black cape with red-lining billowing out from my armor. My sword had also changed it was now about 6 inches in width and the length had extended to about 5ft.

"Well Grimmjow" I said, voice altered and deeper now because of the mask and helmet on my face. "Let's end this."

We both flared our spiritual pressure to the maximum and charged each other. Grimmjow aimed a clawed foot at me but it just bounced off my armor and I slashed his left arm causing a minor wound there. Grimmjow backed up but I sonidoed to him and slashed him across the right shoulder making another shallow wound.

"Damn you shorty!"

Grimmjow sonidoed back some more and then fired a dart that looked like a green stone from the spikes in his elbow. It hit before I could dodge and it exploded upon making contact with my armor. When the smoke cleared my armor was intact but now had a minor crack across the breastplate. Grimmjow kept his distance and fired off another dart but I was ready for this one. As it was coming I said "**Aether**" and swung Alondite.

A green wave of energy flowed from the tip of Alondite and hurtled itself at Grimmjow. It impacted the dart causing it to explode but the wave of energy still flew towards Grimmjow and hit him, inflicting numerous wounds and blood flowed from those wounds. Grimmjow fell from the air and hit the ground making a crater in the sand. I sonidoed to the crater and waited. Grimmjow tried to rise but he was struggling.

"W-What was that damn thing shorty?"

"It's called "**Aether**" Grimmjow, it allows my sword to send out waves of energy that can critically wound a foe, and it's as powerful as a direct hit with my sword but doesn't use up any of my Reiatsu."

"Hehe well you got me this time shorty, but you just got lucky. Next time I'll kick your sorry ass."

I couldn't help but smile. "Grimmjow I'll train with you whenever you want."

This time it was Grimmjow to crack a smile. "I can handle that, you're alright for a shorty."

Smiling I sheathed Alondite; ending my ressureccion and my armor cracked and shattered before falling to the ground leaving me in my regular Arrancar appearance.

"Congrats on winning Zelgius." I turned to see Gin smiling at me as he, Aizen and the others made their way to Grimmjow and myself.

"Thank you, Gin." I said to him and then bowed before Aizen as he walked up to me.

"That was excellent work Zelgius; you definitely are powerful and make a good addition to the Espada. From here on out I have decided that Tia Harribel will be the 3rd Espada and you Zelgius will be the 4th Espada. Harribel already has her tattoo but you need yours yet, where would you want it?"

I considered Aizen's words for a moment.

"Put it here" I said pointing to a spot on my right collarbone.

"It will be done, Zelgius." Aizen started chanting some sort of phrase and then took his hand and placed it on the spot I had pointed. I felt a slight tingling, burning sensation and then Aizen took away his hand. I raised my arm and slowly traced the number 4 that was imprinted on my right collarbone. Aizen then spoke to everyone.

"Well now that we have our ten Espada again, the Espada is complete for now. Of course members can always be added and subtracted but we are again whole. Let us make our way back to Las Noches, for now you are free to do as you please unless specifically summoned by me. For now though let us go home; oh and Zelgius and Harribel, feel free to use the 3rd and 4th Espada quarters now the arrangements of the rooms have already been made."

With that Aizen led everyone back to the fortress of Las Noches. When we got there everyone went their own way as they had something to do. I had nothing to do so I headed down to my new quarters, that which is reserved for the 4th Espada. I got to the door and was going to enter when a voice stopped me.

"Zelgius, wait."

Startled I turned to see Tia Harribel standing there with her three fraccion.

"Mila-Rose, Apacci, Sung-Sun go on ahead to our room I'll be there shortly." The three answered with a "Yes Harribel" and went down the corridor to where the 3rd Espada room was; leaving me along with Tia.

"Is there something you need Harribel?"

Her green eyes flashed as she spoke. "Yes, I would like to ask you a question or two if you don't mind."

_What is she going to ask me? _

"Sure go ahead and ask."

"Ok then…why did you intervene and try to save me and the others when you came upon that Arrancar attacking us the other day?"

I frowned. _Hmmm did not see that one coming. Why did I go and save her? _

I thought back to that fight to try and remember.

"You'll not like this answer but it's the only one I have. I don't know why I did it. I guess my instincts told me to do it. That's the only reason why and the only reason I can say presently."

Harribel looked at me quizzically to ascertain if I was telling the truth, then she looked away but continued to talk.

"Regardless of your lack of reason I owe you my life, and as such am in your debt. If you wished you could take one of my fraccion to be yours."

"Thanks for the offer Harribel but I have no need to take a fraccion, I've always been alone as far as I can remember and have no need. Also do not think of being in my debt, I didn't even save you, Lord Aizen had to prevent both of us from being killed."

"Nevertheless you tried, and that is unusual. Most hollow look on the females as weak and prey on them because they are female, but you didn't, that makes you different."

"If you say so, but I just let me instincts guide my actions and they told me to intervene. If that is all you had to say Harribel I'll go to my room now."

"That is all, good bye for now Zelgius Igarrashi."

Harribel turned and walked down the corridor to her room, and I turned and entered mine. It was a stark white room. There was a bed by the left wall and a table and chair in the middle of the room. I slowly walked over and sat in the chair and putting my elbows on the table put my face in my palms to relax and think about what had happened today. It wasn't anyone talking…it wasn't even a whisper; just that it was there, a phrase popped into my head.

**Avenge the past.**

However I did not think that, this had come from something other than my own mind.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers. I hope you liked this chapter; I liked it I know so I hope you do as well. Remember to read and review…I do like reviews. Thanks to the people who reviewed ch.3: **LemonyWickedAwesome, Meru-64, godofmadness43, Darkmachines…and the person who reviewed anonymously and corrected me on Apacci's appearance in Ch. 3. I was using the Bleach wiki to get that right and still screwed up. -.- Oh well thanks for mentioning that though, I fixed it within an hour of you reviewing.** Again Read and Review, and if you came to read this story for lemons…again I don't write any but if you want them, **LemonyWickedAwesome** is quite the skilled lemon writer so check them out after reading and reviewing this. Until the next chapter, good luck in all your real life and internet endeavors in the future.


	5. Forced to have a Fraccion

Sacrifice: The Forgotten Past

* * *

Ch. 5: Forced to have a Fraccion

(Zelgius POV)

Last night had been an uneasy venture. I was disturbed at the voice that had spoken. I was not insane, yet I knew it was not my mind that had spoken inside my head; this was an entity outside my train of thought. I spent the rest of the night trying to figure out what had happened and to see if the voice spoke again, but nothing happened the rest of the night. Once morning had arrived I dismissed the notion of waiting more and I exited my room, wandering the halls of Las Noches. I resolved that what happened had been my imagination and that I would be better off walking around Las Noches and learning the surrounding area. Aizen, Gin, Tousen and all Espada and Fraccion lived in the main palace, but there were many other buildings in Las Noches. Some were servant's quarters where the lesser Arrancar lived. Other buildings were taken up by the Privaron Espada, or the Arrancar who used to be, but no longer were Espada. I circled the whole Los Noches complex, just taking in my surroundings and learning where things were. There was also a small training/battlefield in an outer part of the facilities; I made a mental note to remember that for when Grimmjow came to spar with me. Having seen enough I started to make my way back to the 4th Espada quarters. I was almost to my room when I felt a short flare in spiritual pressure coming from a back hallway.

_That reiatsu is familiar; I think that's one of Harribel's fraccion._

Curious about what was going on I changed direction and headed off towards the hallway. I slowed when I arrived and peaked around the corner since I didn't want to be intrusive. It was one of Harribel's fraccion alright and she looked like she was in trouble.

_I think that one said her name was Apacci._

Apacci was looking slightly bruised and she was struggling in the arms of another Arrancar, a blonde male with a turquoise marking under his right eye, which was also covered with an eye patch. It wasn't just him though; the 5th Espada Nnoitra Gilga was also there.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Apacci glared at Nnoitra while struggling to free herself from the other Arrancar's grip.

"Keep holdin' her Tesra; I'm going to teach this bitch a lesson." Nnoitra leered at Apacci. "Maybe if I tear you to pieces that will teach Harribel not to fuck with me either."

"You bastard! You're just mad Harribel kicked your sorry ass in that fight. She will kill you if you do anything to me."

"Shut up whore!" Nnoitra shouted as he backhanded Apacci across the face.

_Guess I've seen enough._

I stepped out from behind the corner and made my presence felt causing Tesra, Apacci and Nnoitra to look at me.

"Nnoitra, what are you doing? I don't believe that is your fraccion and as such you have no right to touch her."

"Tch, she's not yours either so go mind your own business Zelgius; I'm going to finish what I started and if you got a problem with it, tough shit."

I pointed to my number 4 tattoo on my right collarbone.

"This number isn't for show Nnoitra; if you were smart you would let Harribel's fraccion go and leave her to Harribel. Otherwise things could get a little rough."

"Heh, if that's how you want to play, fine. After I fuck you up I can play with the whore later."

Nnoitra took his sword out of his belt; a huge pole from which had two crescent moons on the top and forming the blades on either side.

_Fine then, Nnoitra, I'll play rough._

Before Nnoitra could react I sonidoed behind Tesra, grabbed him around the neck, making him lose his grip on Apacci and then I threw him directly into Nnoitra, knocking him down. Nnoitra got to his feet; turned around and starting kicking his own fraccion in the stomach.

"Tesra you useless piece of shit! Quit getting in my way and you couldn't even hold onto that bitch!"

"I'm sorry master Nnoitra; I'll do better next time." Tesra was busy apologizing while Nnoitra was kicking him.

_Ok…let's just get out of here._

Before Nnoitra turned his attention back to me and Apacci I grabbed Apacci by the waist and sonidoed away from the fifth Espada not stopping until I had reached the door to my quarters.

"Put me down you pervert!"

Apacci was now starting to struggle and get out of my grip. I sighed and dropped her on the ground beside me. I looked down to see her blue and amber eyes glaring up at me. I just stared back quizzically.

"What? Is that how you treat someone who just saved you?"

"I was doing fine back there, and even if you didn't show up Harribel would have saved me."

"Yeah, she would have saved a battered corpse…idiot."

Apacci jumped to her feet at that last statement.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you an 'idiot'…now leave and go back to Harribel; I'm not keeping you here."

"Whatever…moron 4th Espada."

Apacci walked away then back to the 3rd Espada's room.

_Geez; I bet all three of them are like that. Harribel must have to deal with a lot._

I sighed and walked into my room and sat in the chair by the table in the middle of the room. Closing my eyes I tried to imagine what it would be like to have a fraccion. A subordinate you could order around; or someone that was a protector to you, or even a companion.

_For as long as I can remember, I've always been alone. The only companion I've had is Alondite._

**Avenge the past. Remember.**

Startled my eyes flew open and I drew my sword as I jumped up from the chair.

"Who's there? I heard you, so come out!"

Silence fell over the room. I was the only one there. Yet I had heard it again; like a thought, yet I knew it didn't come from me.

_It must have been my imagination or something. It had to have been._

Still I searched the room with my spiritual pressure, hoping to find someone else was in here, but save me the room was empty. I slowly put Alondite back in my belt and sat down again. I was uneasy the next couple of hours and kept myself alert. After some time I heard a knock at my door and I got up, and opened it to find Ichimaru Gin standing there.

"Ah hello Zelgius, how are ya doin'?"

"Oh, hello Gin. I'm fine. Do you need anything?"

Gin's smile broadened. "Ah yes, Captain Aizen would like to have you meet him in the throne room for a bit."

"What does Aizen want with me Gin?"

"I don't know Zelgius, but apparently something came up today that made Aizen want to meet wit' ya."

_I wonder what this is about._

"Fine then; lead the way Gin."

Gin walked out and I followed close behind him. Aizen was sitting in his throne in the main hall with Tousen standing behind him; when Gin and I entered through the doors. I also saw Tia Harribel and her three fraccion as well standing there.

_What's going on? Why is it just us?_

Aizen saw my confused look at addressed me and Harribel.

"Zelgius, Harribel, glad you could join us."

"Thank you Lord Aizen, though I'm a little confused why you asked to meet with me."

"Ah yes, well about that I've decided it's time for you to have a fraccion for yourself."

_Oh…this is what he wanted._

"I thank you Lord Aizen for the offer but I have no need of a fraccion nor do I have one suitable candidate at the moment."

"I'm sorry, Zelgius; this is more of an order than a request. Also you do have a suitable candidate. Gin; tell me what you saw when you were monitoring the halls."

"Ah, Captain Aizen; I saw Nnoitra and Tesra surprise and subdue one of Harribel's fraccion. It looked like they were up to no good but then Zelgius came and rescued her from them, even though she wasn't his fraccion."

Harribel and her fraccion looked at me in surprise; except for Apacci who stared down at the floor. Aizen continued to question Gin.

"So Gin, which one was it?"

Gin pointed to Apacci. "Tha's the one Captain Aizen."

"Apacci you worthless piece of crap! That's what you get for running off by yourself!"

"Shut up Mila-Rose, I was doing just fine on my own! I didn't need that moron's help."

"Kuh kuh kuh; you two sure don't act like proper ladies. No wonder you're both so vulgar."

"Sung-Sun we're going to kill you!"

The three fraccion had forgotten about everyone else present and continued arguing with each other. Finally Harribel had enough and stopped her fraccion.

"Apacci, Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun, remember where you are."

The three fraccion stopped when they heard Harribel and hung their heads. Aizen then directed his attention to Harribel.

"Now then Harribel, it's decided that your former fraccion that Zelgius interfered with will now become his fraccion, is that understood?"

Harribel frowned. "I'm against this, but if it's Lord Aizen's will, then I will allow it." Harribel then fixed her gaze on me. "Zelgius if anything happens to Apacci, I will hold you personally responsible."

"No harm will come to her, I promise."

"Good, it's decided then. All of you are dismissed for the time being, but Apacci make sure to go back with Zelgius, and you'll be staying in his room from now on and that includes the nights."

Following Aizen's dismissal we left the throne room. Harribel, Mila-Rose, and Sung-Sun went back to the 3rd Espada quarters, while I and a despondent Apacci headed back to my room.

_Great; I did not need this. She probably won't even listen to me. Why do I have to have fraccion, it's annoying, and she's going to annoy me constantly._

When we entered the room, Apacci went to the far wall and leaned against it glaring at me.

"I'm never going to listen to you, moron, I hope you realize that."

"That's quite alright; I'm not too fond of this arrangement either. Frankly I find you annoying."

"How the hell am I annoying? You're the one that mettles in my affairs. Granted you did help save Harribel and us earlier; but still I was just fine and didn't need your help."

_I…don't even want to deal with this now._

I started to leave the room but glanced back at my new fraccion.

"Whatever; anyways the bed's yours until they can get another one in the room. I'm going to go somewhere else, just don't break anything. Also do whatever you want; you can go back to Harribel and the others during the day, just don't go and get yourself in trouble."

Apacci huffed, crossed her arms and intensified her glare. "Moron."

I left the room and headed towards the room of the 6th Espada to see if maybe Grimmjow wanted to train with me; and suddenly that damned voice became known again.

**Avenge the past. Remember who you are. Remember.**

* * *

Author's Note: Well I finally got another chapter written. Sorry about the huge delay readers. I've been busy with my junior year of college and I find I have no time to write when there so I just started again when I went home for summer break. Also I did take a break from writing, due to lack of interest; and other things going on in other fandoms that frustrated me to the point of almost giving up on writing. However I am back and I will be writing, editing, and uploading most if not all this summer so I hope to get a significant part of this story completed by then as this is my favorite work in production. Thanks everyone who reviewed for Ch.4 many thanks and I hope you'll see this new chapter as well. For new readers, thank you as well for taking time to read this. I've also recently updated and edited around in chapters 1-4 so maybe re-read, refresh yourself with the story and leave feedback. I thank you for your time and hope to have more chapters up soon. Also remember to read stories by **LemonyWickedAwesome **if you want some good lemons. And **HTM **if you're still around and interested I know you are a beta and would you be interested in being in possibly being one for this story; let me know. Geez, ok, I'm rambling. This time I'm going for real, so bye-bye.


	6. Espada Clash!

Sacrifice: The Forgotten Past

Chapter 6: Espada Clash!

(Zelgius POV)

The sound of swords colliding sounded through the air as I looked over my sparring partner. Grimmjow had a feral grin on his face as he swung his sword at me again and again, forcing me to parry. Grimmjow came at me from above, swinging his sword down in a vertical arc. I blocked, holding my sword in my left arm. With my right arm I reached and grabbed Grimmjow's leg pulled his body towards mine and then kicked him into the wall where he impacted and left a noticeable hole in the wall to the training grounds. I waited while Grimmjow extracted himself from the wall, coughing from the cloud of dust raised by the destruction of that section of wall.

"Hehe, that was dirty, maybe that's why I like fighting you shorty, you're unpredictable."

"Maybe Grimmjow, but I think the reason is because I'm the only one who will always go all out and not look down on you."

"That's true Zelgius, whenever some bastard looks down on me it makes me want to kill them."

**Avenge the past. Remember who you are. Remember.**

For some reason this time when the voice came, I felt a momentary twinge of pain and grimaced; Grimmjow noticed.

"You alright there shorty?"

"Yeah I'm fine Grimmjow; everything is fine."

"Well you're spiritual pressure fluctuated for a second there and you looked like you were in pain for a second, something bothering you?"

_Wait….my spiritual pressure fluctuated when the voice came? What the heck is happening to me?_

"It's nothing…maybe just a slight side effect of the Hōgyoku."

"Well if you say you're alright. By the way where'd your little fraccion go?"

I glanced towards the doorway to the training room. Apacci was nowhere in sight.

_I thought fraccion were supposed to listen and obey. What a pain, I don't have time for this._

I sighed. "I don't know where she went Grimmjow but I should probably find her. She has a knack for getting into trouble. You ok if we cut it a little short today?"

"That's fine Zelgius; I've had enough of you throwing me into the wall today. Get ready though; tomorrow I might use my resurreccion on you!"

"I look forward to it Grimmjow. See you."

I left the sexta Espada and went searching for my missing in action fraccion. Picking up her spiritual pressure trail I followed it back to my quarters, and upon entering found the room completely ransacked, furniture destroyed everywhere. Besides that, Apacci's spiritual pressure trail had disappeared; masked by the stronger one of the 5th Espada Nnoitra Gilga.

_Nnoitra you bastard. Apacci is still MY fraccion now and if anything has happened to her I will make you pay!_

Concern and anger filled me and I homed in on the trail of reiatsu left my Nnoitra and sonidoed to the location of the presence. It led me to the hallway of the quarters for 5th Espada and Nnoitra was there. As was my fraccion Apacci. She was looking completely disheveled and bruised. There were a few gashes on her arm, her uniform was ripped in some spots, and she was staggering on her feet, gasping for breath as Nnoitra advanced on her.

"Tch, stupid bitch. Just because you're not Harribel's fraccion doesn't mean I can't do what I want with you. Besides I now owe that idiot Zelgius for interfering the first time. Now here's where it gets painful, unfortunately for you."

Nnoitra pulled out his sword; that long double crescent moon shaped blade and moved towards Apacci and swung his blade at her, attempting to cleave my fraccion in half. His blade never got there as I sonidoed in front of Apacci and stopped his sword with mine.

"Well what do you know…you showed up Zelgius. Good; know I can beat the shit outta ya you stupid fuck!"

I ignored Nnoitra's taunt and glancing back at Appaci whispered to her.

"Get outta range fast, so you don't get hurt worse."

I then added strength to my sword that I had been holding back. It took Nnoitra by surprise and I managed to force him back about 30 feet before he recovered. Nnoitra swung his sword again and I dodged, sidestepping to the left, and then ducking again under Nnoitra's blade I high kicked him in the stomach causing him to fly to the other end of the hallway and slam through the wall, into the courtyard. I sonidoed after him to keep him out of the hallway, fighting in a more open area would be ideal and I wanted to keep him away from Apacci. As I sonidoed through the opening in the wall Nnoitra grabbed the chain connected to his sword and threw it at me, using it like a mini boomerang. I parried that and as he withdrew the chain I held out my left hand and started charging a cero, dark blue energy flowing from my hand. Nnoitra was able to dodge my cero however and from the resulting damage to the area I could already see that cero's were not my strong suit.

_Shoot, apparently my cero's aren't that strong._

Nnoitra had the same idea and started laughing.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHHA what a pathetic cero Zelgius. Hmmph let me show you what a real cero looks like!"

Nnoitra promptly let his yellow colored cero form and build up on his tongue. That it formed there surprised me momentarily but I still dodged in plenty of time, yet saw his cero do about 5 times more destruction to the surrounding walls and buildings than my cero.

I'd had enough playing around and figured that Nnoitra should pay as quickly as possible.

"Avenge the past; Alondite!"

Dark blue reiatsu swirled around me as I unleashed my resurreccion. When it had settled I was clad in the familiar ebony armor that concealed my entire body, black cape with red lining flowing out behind me. As soon as I saw Nnoitra I swung Alondite in an arc towards him causing a wave of blue energy to shoot out at him. Nnoitra had seen my fight with Grimmjow and knew what that could do and dodged out of the way. However I sonidoed above him and punched him back into the ground. Nnoitra lay on the ground stunned as I sonidoed next to him and put my sword up to his neck.

"I told you not to mess with Apacci; Nnoitra. When she was Harribel's fraccion all I had to do was interfere. But now you attacked her when she was MY fraccion. Attacking my fraccion is like attacking me, therefore, your life is forfeit Nnoitra."

I swung my sword downward intending to decapitate the 5th Espada when I saw a red ball of kido heading for me. I sonidoed backwards avoiding it and suddenly Gin and Tousen were there. Tousen was closer to Nnoitra and Gin was right next to me, his zanpaktou at my neck.

"Geez Zelgius, why are you gonna kill Nnoitra? Captain Aizen wouldn't be happy if one of his Espada killed another, so we can't allow that now can we?"

I listened to Gin's words and swallowed, that was probably true. I allowed my resurreccion to dissipate, my armor shattering and disappearing without a trace and my spiritual pressure resumed its normal levels. I then felt Aizen's presence and saw him walking out towards us with a large group. Following him were the rest of the Espada and an Arrancar I had not seen before; extremely pale with dark hair and green markings on his passive face. Aizen stopped a short ways away and addressed Nnoitra and I.

"I can handle my Espada training with each other; however I will not tolerate them killing each other, especially since the Karakara town invasion is close at hand. Zelgius, would you mind explaining yourself."

"Yes Lord Aizen; Nnoitra despite my warning abducted my fraccion from my quarters and attempted to harm her again. I took this as a personal attack and was attempting to destroy him out of anger."

"I see, what Nnoitra did was wrong Zelgius; yet I still will not allow my Espada to kill each other, so from now on you will leave Nnoitra alone."

Aizen then turned to Nnoitra.

"And Nnoitra I will not tolerate you attacking other Espada's fraccion and provoking them, this will be your only warning."

Aizen then addressed the both of us as well as the Espada standing behind him.

"Well as inconvenient as this was, it can be used. I have a new Arrancar to introduce."

Aizen pointed to the new Arrancar with the green facial markings.

"This is Ulquiorra Schiffer and he will become one of our Espada as well. Tomorrow we will decide what number Espada he shall be."

As Aizen spoke and I watched him, I felt a surge of anger come from nowhere and I heard the voice and again pain gripped me for a second this time more intensely.

**Avenge the past. Remember who you are. Remember who betrayed you.**

Aizen stopped and looked at me curiously. "Zelgius are you ok? Your spiritual pressure had the most unusual wavering, is something the matter."

I frowned. "No Lord Aizen nothing is the matter."

"I see, well tomorrow, the rest of the Espada will watch Ulquiorra fight to test his rank. However I have a special mission. Tomorrow; you and Gin will go out to Hueco Mundo and search for more Vasto Lorde. Find them and convince them to join, do you accept?"

"I accept your wish Lord Aizen."

"Good, now tend to your fraccion and get some rest, tomorrow will be a big day for you."

"I understand my lord and it will be done."

Aizen dismissed everyone present and I went to search for Apacci. I started at where I and Nnoitra had started fighting, however she wasn't there, however I found a faint trail of blood that I followed back to my 4th Espada quarters. Apacci was in the room trying to bandage her wounds, but she was failing miserably. I sighed and walked up to her, took the cloth from her and started to bandage her gashes myself.

"What the heck are you doing, Zelgius?"

"I'm treating my fraccion so she can recover fast from these injuries; that's what I'm doing so please for once, be quiet and let me do it."

"Idiot…I've never understood why you help us. Females are seen as easier prey as hollows. We have to band together to protect ourselves and even then the males are relentless, yet you treat us with respect…why?"

"Do I need a reason why? Male and female has nothing to do with it. You are a living being and as such I will treat you with respect, provided you return the favor and don't try to kill me."

I finished bandaging her wounds.

"All hollows are equal Apacci…regardless of gender. Remember that."

Turning I left the room but not before hearing Apacci faintly whisper; "Thank you Zelgius."

(Gin POV)

Captain Aizen had me follow him as we made our way back to the throne room. Now I was pretty curious to hear about this mission. Aizen had not said a word of it prior and I wondered what his motives were. I could make a guess, after all I was one of the few people who could see through Aizen's charms and masks, but I wanted to make sure.

"Captain Aizen, what's this secret mission you're talking about wit' Zelgius, I wanna see that Ulquiorra person fight, why'd you choose this mission?"

Aizen looked at me and smirked.

"Gin…did you feel that fluctuation from Zelgius earlier?"

"Yes, Captain Aizen I did."

"Well Gin, it appears sadly that Zelgius is unstable and I can't have that. That coupled with the prior concern with him have sealed his fate. Ulquiorra will be the 4th Espada, there won't be a fight. However you will go with Zelgius out to Hueco Mundo and take care of him. You understand what I'm saying Gin."

"Yes, I do Captain Aizen. Tis a shame though, I kinda liked that Zelgius fellow. But orders are orders. Tomorrow, Zelgius Igarrashi will cease to exist."

Author's note: Well things are heating up. Sorry for the delay my dear readers. I had a conundrum of sorts. I wasn't sure if I wanted to make this story a longer more drawn out one or one that is maybe a little shorter chapter wise but stays intense and stays with the action and intrigue. I've decided to opt for the shorter version and expect this story to go approximately 10-15 chapters around there, depending on how I write what comes up next. So look forward to that and also know I now have a most amazing person in my life and she makes me really really freaking happy and she wanted me to update this so I was able to. I hope to see your reading and reviewing soon readers and I hope you'll continue supporting this story. Until the next chapter…see ya.


	7. Gin's Maneuever

Sacrifice: The Forgotten Past

Chapter 7: Gin's Maneuver

* * *

(Zelgius POV)

I woke up slightly sore from my battle with Nnoitra yesterday, though sleeping on the floor of my quarters didn't help either, but that was unavoidable. I sat up and glanced over on the bed. Apacci was sleeping soundly yet, still recovering as well from yesterday and I decided to leave her be. As it was today was the start of my new mission for Aizen. Making sure I still had my sword I quietly exited my quarters and headed towards the Los Noches entrance and exit. Gin was already there standing tall and wearing that same goofy grin of his.

"Hiya Zelgius, are ya ready ta go?"

"Of course Gin, let's go."

Gin and I left the confines of Los Noches and entered back into Hueco Mundo, the artificial blue sky being replaced by the black night. We traveled out in a single direction; just walking and using our spiritual energy to pick up other forms of it as we hunted for anything strong enough to be a Vasto Lorde. We traveled for hours it seemed and eventually we couldn't even detect any spiritual pressure from the direction of Los Noches; meaning they couldn't detect us and we were fully on our own now. We kept walking even longer, still not detecting any Vasto Lorde when Gin decided to speak.

"Hey, Zelgius, why don't we take a little break?"

_Well I don't really need one, I could go longer but I suppose it wouldn't hurt._

"Sure Gin, we'll take a break for now."

Gin plopped onto the ground and opened a small pouch of dried persimmons by the looks of them and started eating them. I sat down next to him, waiting for him to finish. Once Gin was done, he put the pouch away and then looked at me.

"Well Zelgius, how are things at Los Noches for ya?"  
I was surprised by Gin's question so I hesitated a bit before answering.

"Things are fine, I don't really associate that much with some of the other Espada but that suits me ok."

"That's true, you usually only are around Grimmjow, unless you're stopping Nnoitra from trying to kill your fraccion."

I smiled a little.

"Well Grimmjow needs someone like me to keep him in line, as you've seen he gets angry easily and he hates it when others look down on him. I respect Grimmjow for his abilities and treat him as an equal and he recognizes that. As for Apacci, she's a complete pain in the ass but she makes things interesting at least, and I guess for that I'm a little thankful."

"Aw, sounds like Zelgius has a little crush on his fraccion."

I gawked at Gin's statement.

"Really Gin? I doubt that, like I said she's a pain in the ass."

"Well sometimes people need someone like that to keep them outta trouble. And besides if you weren't serious, then why'd you use your resurreccion on Nnoitra the 2nd time he attacked her?"

"Because I had already given him prior warning of what would happen if he messed with her again while she was my fraccion. And I had to make up for the fact that apparently I have the worst cero in the Espada."

"I don't believe ya Zelgius. Yeah your cero is pretty bad but that's just part of who ya are. I mean there are shinigami who are absolutely terrible at kido; ya just need to make up for it in other ways and you do with your cunning, speed, and stealth. Besides that ya probably could have beaten Nnoitra without your resurreccion. Ya just did it because you were angry and you wanted it to be quick so you could attend to Apacci's injuries."

I still didn't completely believe Gin's crazy notions but I couldn't completely deny them either and decided to change the subject on fox face.

"Is there anyone you care about Gin?"

Gin glanced over; his eyes now a visible blue as he'd opened them slightly and I could tell what color they were.

"Aye, I do Zelgius, that's one of the reasons I follow Aizen. I want to make a world where she doesn't have to cry anymore."

_There's more to Gin's story than he's letting on but I won't push him at all._

"That's fine Gin; I won't ask any other questions."

"You're so trusting; that's one of the reasons I like ya Zelgius. Ya could be a big help someday."

I smiled, "I like you too Gin, you're weird in your own way but that's who you are and I don't mind it. Well we've been sitting long enough let's continue our search."

I got up, brushed sand off my clothes and started walking.

"Sorry Zelgius, Captain Aizen has orders for me. 'Shoot to kill Shinsou.'"

I half turned in surprise as Gin's extended blade tore into my chest and my world went black.

* * *

(Apacci's POV)

Zelgius had left without waking me up to go and search Vasto Lorde with Gin, so I woke up alone. I decided the area wouldn't be safe with Zelgius not around so I decided to head to Harribel's rooms and be with her, Mila-Rose, and Sung-Sun. I spent all day with them, talking and fighting with Mila-Rose. Sometime during the evening a lower Arrancar came and said that Aizen would like to talk to all of us. We all walked in a group to the throne room. Aizen was sitting in his chair up on the platform with Tousen on his left and Gin was there on his right. Most of the other Espada were sitting down but Zelgius wasn't there and in his place was that new pale black-haired Arrancar Ulquiorra.

_What's going on? Why is Ulquiorra there….and where is Zelgius._

Aizen waited until Harribel had sat down and we 3 stood behind her chair before speaking.

"Greetings my Espada; I've gathered you here for a couple announcements. The first is that Ulquiorra Schiffer will be the new 4th Espada."

Aizen paused after that sentence letting that sink in to us.

"What the fuck happened to Zelgius; Aizen?"

Grimmjow's statement bringing out what we were all thinking.

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow.

"Trash such as you should keep your mouth shut and listen to Lord Aizen. I will not tolerate you dis-respecting him."

His statement enraged Grimmjow to the point where he shot out of his chair and grabbed Ulquiorra by the collar.

"You looking down on me you piece of shit? You think you're so tough because you're ranked higher. Pathetic, I could kill you if I wanted to."

"Grimmjow, please let Ulquiorra go and take your seat, I will explain it."

Grimmjow stared at Aizen, but let go of Ulquiorra and sat back down.

"You see Espada, I made a mistake. I am mortal after all and am prone to error. When I made Zelgius into an Arrancar, somehow during the process he had a portion of his soul lose stability. This made poor Zelgius forget who he was and most importantly who his allies and enemies were. I noticed this unfortunate error a couple days ago and decided to test Zelgius to make sure he wasn't adversely affected by this mistake. Unfortunately Zelgius failed this test and just hours ago attacked Gin while they were out searching for Vasto Lorde and in defending himself; Gin unfortunately had to put an end to Zelgius Igarrashi. It is unfortunate indeed, but I never asked you to trust me, I just ask that you follow me."

_Zelgius…dead…unstable…traitor?_

I thought back to my few interactions with Zelgius. He'd always been respectful of those around him, whether they be strong or weak. He had intervened back when that Arrancar attacked Harribel, Mila-Rose, Sung-sun and I when we weren't yet Arrancar. He'd saved me twice from Nnoitra and even took care of my injuries. What Aizen had said just didn't seem right, but I would keep this to myself for the time being.

"Aizen, what will happen to Zelgius fraccion?" Harribel spoke up, and my stomach lurched when I heard that. What would happen to me? Would I be forced to serve Ulquiorra now? Aizen soon gave me an answer.

"She will return to your care as your fraccion again Harribel. After all she was your fraccion to begin with. Now that we are settled you are all free to leave, however Yammy and Ulquiorra stay here for a bit…it's becoming time to act and I need you to go to the human world and do something for me..."

* * *

**(Before the meeting and after returning from the mission)**

(Gin's POV)

I strode through the entrance to Los Noches, gave a big goofy smile to the Arrancar I passed and made my way towards where Captain Aizen was. He was behind his chair in the main room, standing, hands clasped behind his back and he felt my presence enter the room.

"You're later than I would have thought Gin. I'm assuming you followed my orders."

I gave Captain Aizen my best cheesy grin.

"Of course Captain Aizen, sorry it took so long but I wanted to make sure we were out of the Espada's sensing range and it was a long walk. But yes the order was carried out."

"Indeed…then Zelgius Igarrashi is dead? I have to admit that you went even beyond my sensing abilities so I will have to take your word for it Gin."

"Now come on Captain Aizen. When have I ever let ya down? I even have proof of tha deed."

I took my zanpaktou; Shinsou outta its sheathe and showed it to Captain Aizen as he turned around. Still splattered on the blade was blood and I know Captain Aizen could sense Zelgius fading spiritual pressure on the blade, proving it was Zelgius blood and I hadn't let down my captain. Ya see Captain Aizen is as careful, intelligent, and cunning as they come. His power was scary and I always had to do my upmost best; otherwise I would disappoint him and he would see through me.

"Indeed Gin, I can sense Zelgius spiritual pressure, I'm sorry if you think I doubted you for a second."

"No problem Captain Aizen, now is there anything else you need from me?"

"Ah, no thank you Gin, that will be all for now. I will be having a meeting with the Espada in a couple of hours so you are free to do as you please until then. Soon the invasion of Karakura town will begin and we will create the Kings Key and rule Soul Society."

I bowed to Captain Aizen and left him while smirking.

_Yes, soon Captain Aizen; the action will come soon enough._

* * *

Author's note: Yeah, go ahead…scream…yell...I left ya hanging again. I hope ya forgive little old cazzy though. I've had lots of distractions in such…work…started my 4th year of college…financial stress…and the fact every time I try and write something or someone gets me distracted. I was originally going to have more in this chapter but after thinking I decided it would be better to leave ya hanging this time…the next couple chapters will be more intense though and have lots of stuff happening so I hope you keep tuning in to read. Keep reading and reviewing dear readers and we'll see what happens…though even I hope the next update will be soon. Until then. 3

PS. I also have deviant art now…still under Cazcappy and I don't have much but I did have a newer lemon written on that site if you want to check it out. It was even LemonyWickedAwesome approved!


	8. The Forgotten Past

Sacrifice: The Forgotten Past

Chapter 8: The Forgotten Past

* * *

(? POV)

I paced back and forth, through the flowers of the field. Waiting…patiently waiting as I have for the past 100 years. I looked back at the figure lying motionless on the ground. Medium blonde hair…slightly longer than my own, wearing the uniform Aizen had his Arrancar wear. With the exception of his hollow hole and the fact he was an Arrancar he very much looked like me. Then again I suppose he should look like me…after all we have a distinct connection. I continued to pace until I felt a rise in spiritual energy from the Arrancar.

_Finally, he's regaining consciousness. It is now time._

The Arrancar groaned, slowly sitting up now and looking around curiously at the surrounding field, blooming with summer flowers. He noticed my presence and jumped to his feet, hand by his zanpaktou. "Who are you, shinigami? Where am I? How did I get here?"

"All in good time Arrancar. I will indeed tell you everything you wish to know Zelgius Igarrashi, 4th Espada of Aizen Sousuke. As to where we are, this is our inner world, it's modeled after a field we loved back in the Soul Society. As to how you got here; you were betrayed again by Aizen Sousuke; he sent his subordinate Gin Ichimaru to kill you. However it seems Gin has his own plan in mind. He severely wounded you; but when you were about to die, he healed you, so we are still alive; but our body will be unconscious until we heal sufficiently from our injuries."

"You keep saying 'we'. Again I ask who are you shinigami, don't force me to kill you." Saying that Zelgius drew his sword and got into a defensive stance.

_He doesn't realize it, oh well I figured this would happen._

"Who am I you ask? I will tell you Zelgius Igarrashi. I am you; your forgotten past, the past you are unable to remember. I have waited 100 years for us to meet so I can help you relearn what happened to you. Now if you will just stay still and let me do this willingly it won't hurt. But if you resist, then I must force you remember like I was when you were hearing my voice."

I drew my zanpaktou. "I fight for my friends, Ragnell!" I yelled and my zanpaktou changed into its shikai form. A longsword about four ft. long. The blade was a golden yellow with a black guard and hilt, with gold engraving along the handle.

I looked at my Arrancar counterpart and grinned.

"My name…our name is Caz Takumi. Let's see if I can make you remember your past."

I flash stepped to Zelgius and the fight for the past began.

* * *

(Zelgius Pov)

I groaned and sat up; the light was bright, brighter than Hueco Mundo. I opened my eyes more and saw I was in some kind of field, summer flowers dotted the field. I tried to remember what the heck had happened to me. Then I remembered, Gin his zanpaktou slicing through my body, saying Aizen had ordered my death. Suddenly I became aware I wasn't alone and I saw the other person. He was about my height, short blonde hair and wearing a small pair of glasses that had the lenses tinted. He was also garbed in what the shinigami wore and had a captain's haori. I leaped to my feet zanpaktou drawn.

"Who are you, shinigami? Where am I? How did I get here?"

"All in good time Arrancar. I will indeed tell you everything you wish to know Zelgius Igarrashi, 4th Espada of Aizen Sousuke. As to where we are, this is our inner world, it's modeled after a field we loved back in the Soul Society. As to how you got here; you were betrayed again by Aizen Sousuke; he sent his subordinate Gin Ichimaru to kill you. However it seems Gin has his own plan in mind. He severely wounded you; but when you were about to die, he healed you, so we are still alive; but our body will be unconscious until we heal sufficiently from our injuries."

_What the….inner world? From the Soul Society? But who is he, and is he an enemy?_

I believed him about what Gin done…but I wasn't dead…Gin had actually not killed me? But why was I here….and again who was this shinigami standing in front of me, I was not about to trust some shinigami outta the blue especially since I'd been betrayed by Gin and Aizen and I didn't know what this guy was going to do.

"You keep saying 'we'. Again I ask who are you shinigami, don't force me to kill you."

"Who am I you ask? I will tell you Zelgius Igarrashi. I am you; your forgotten past, the past you are unable to remember. I have waited 100 years for us to meet so I can help you relearn what happened to you. Now if you will just stay still and let me do this willingly it won't hurt. But if you resist, then I must force you remember like I was when you were hearing my voice."

_What? This shinigami was the voice in my head…driving me mad, making my power go out of control!_

I tightened my grip on Alondite as the shinigami drew his sword.

"I fight for my friends, Ragnell!"

I recognized this was probably the shinigami's shikai. His zanpaktou turned into a long sword, much like Alondite during my resurreccion, only the blade on his sword was now a bright gold with a black handle and intricate gold engraving along the handle.

The shinigami looked at me and smiled.

"My name…our name is Caz Takumi. Let's see if I can make you remember your past."

He flash-stepped towards me and slashed at my chest, forcing me to parry and counter his blade. I thrust towards him and saw him parry me as well. He flash-stepped away from and swung his blade, I froze momentarily as a familiar arc of bluish-green energy came from the sword at me. I sonidoed out of the way just in time and turned to the shinigami who called himself Caz Takumi.

_How does he possess that technique, that's from my resurreccion!_

"How do you have that technique?"

Caz grinned. "It's obvious Zelgius; I told you we are one and the same. I didn't learn that technique from you, you learned it from me. Don't you get it Zelgius; you were shinigami before you were a hollow."

"That's impossible, there's no way you're telling the truth."

"Oh really, then how come you are an Arrancar, a hollow with shinigami-like powers? We were betrayed back in the Soul Society, we were the first of the hollowfication experiments. Experiments run by Aizen Sousuke 102 years ago. We ended up becoming a hollow and you took control of our body. You wandered around Hueco Mundo for 100 years and eventually became a Vasto Lorde. Aizen found you and turned you into an Arrancar…he didn't realize who we were at first but I'm sure he realized it and then ordered Gin to kill you…but when he made you into an Arrancar and re-opened your shinigami powers I started to strengthen again. Any more questions Zelgius?"

"Yes….if I kill you, will you disappear forever? This is now my body and I have no intention of giving it to you even if you are my forgotten past."

I was starting to believe Caz's story but if we were in my inner world. Then he was an intrusion and if I could kill him, I could regain control over myself and then kill Aizen myself.

"I really don't know what will happen If you would kill me. I could just cease to exist…we could both die; frankly I don't know."

"Good enough then. Caz Takumi I will kill you and regain control over my body. Avenge the past; Alondite!"

I emerged from the ensuing cloud of smoke in my resurreccion; the ebony suit of armor with red cape. Alondite was now a 4ft long sword just like Caz's Ragnell.

"Prepare yourself, Caz Takumi!"

I sonidoed to Caz who's eyes opened wide in surprise of my speed. "Too slow!" I yelled as I arced Alondite towards his stomach. He barely dodged my sword, rolling forward in the field. I pursued him and slashed again and again, looking for the smallest opening from which to snuff his life. He wouldn't give me that opening and even though I was overmatching him, he managed to barely counter every swing and thrust I made. We both darted backwards at the same time and sent out energy out of our blades using the 'Aether' technique. They collided in midair causing an explosion. As soon as the explosion happened I started charging a grand Rey cero and sent it through the explosion. I sensed Caz behind me and I turned as he called out "Hado 33 Sokatsui!" However the kido blew up on himself, much to my surprise and it made me stop and stare at Caz who was slightly burnt from his own kido backfiring.

Caz shrugged; "Forgot that as bad as you are at cero…I never was good at using kido. Oh well I guess you're serious in this as you are using your resurreccion. Guess I have to get serious too. BANKAI!" He was enveloped in a turquoise cloud of spiritual energy and when he emerged, looked just like he had before.

"I thought shinigami were supposed to change in appearance when they used bankai."

Caz frowned. "No, not always some look similar only it's the properties of our zanpaktou that have changed. Yet it was because of my bankai that made Aizen act to get rid of us and kill me through hollowfication. Oh well, you'll see soon enough."

Caz then disappeared and I couldn't sense him! He reappeared in front of me and slashed. I felt my armor take the blow, yet it buckled and cracked where he hit me. Caz had definitely increased his attack power and speed when in bankai and if it weren't for my advanced defense I would have been sliced in two. I swung my sword at Caz's head but he was already gone. He reappeared slightly ahead of me a little ways away. I charged Alondite and swung my "aether" energy wave at him but he flash-stepped away from it. He then again appeared right in front of me and too late I saw that he had also charged up his sword with energy but had kept it on the blade. It made contact and I was engulfed in an explosion. When it was over, I glanced at Caz who was a little ways away observing me. I was breathing heavily; my armor had completely cracked and fallen away though I was still in my resurreccion state. There were also minor burns on my body as well.

"Well that is interesting. Do you still doubt that we are not the same Zelgius? Take a look at yourself?"

_What does he mean by that?_

I glanced down at myself and froze in shock.

_How is this possible! Was Caz really telling the truth?_

I had never seen what I looked like in my resurreccion under my armor and now it was apparent. I was dressed in shinigami clothes just like Caz; I even had a Captain Haori on the outside only mine was black whereas his was white.

_So…I truly was a shinigami…and I was hollowfied by Aizen._

"It appears that you were right Caz Takumi…I am the imposter and this is your body, not mine."

Caz smiled and shook his head.

"That's still not right Zelgius; you are still a part of me. We own this body together, now Zelgius it's time for you to relearn what truly happened 102 years ago."

Caz flash-stepped towards me and before I could react plunged Ragnell into my heart.

"There's no pain. It should hurt but it doesn't."

"We are the same person Zelgius so it really is impossible to hurt each other when both are willing to accept it."

Memories flooded my mind. Slowly and then faster and faster I saw my whole life flash before my eyes, and then it repeated and kept going. And then I learned and remembered who I truly was and what had happened to my past.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay I updated. Bet you're happy…so am I! And yep this chapter represents a good part of thinking on my part. I've always wondered if Visored have inner hollows do Arrancar have inner-shinigami…and since Zelgius apparently was a shinigami first if his would be more troublesome than other arrancar inner shinigami and mess with him like Hichigo did with Ichigo…anyways that's my thought. Please read and review and well 2 more chapters to go! Let's finish strong!

PS read LemonyWickedAwesome's stories as well. They are fantastic.


	9. The Remembered Past

Sacrifice the Forgotten Past

Chapter 9: The Remembered Past

* * *

**_Time is like a pendulum. No matter what events are in motion it slowly swings back and forth unimpeded and continuing on into eternity. But what if we could reverse the pendulum and go back in time and see the flow of events that occurred before our current understanding. This dear reader is what is happening now. The pendulum is reversed, now is the time to see and reveal what happened 110 years ago to the Captain of the 10__th__ squad Caz Takumi._**

It was a sunny day out in the Sereitei, well most days are sunny in the soul society, and it's just how the place works. Anyways it was a time of change among the 13 court guard squads. There have been a flurry of retirements over the past couple years and lots of young shinigami have been inheriting the roles of captains. One of the newer captains is the captain of squad 5 Hirako Shinji. Shinji is as abrasive and rude as ever but here he is conversing with one of his friends. The other man with Shinji is a few inches shorter than him about 5'6" perhaps with short blonde hair and wearing a small pair of glasses that had the lenses tinted black. He was also garbed in what a typical shinigami wore and had a captain's haori with the number 10 emblazoned on the back. This readers is Caz Takumi who is oblivious to us and the fate that will soon encompass and warp his very being. But I digress, I've held you captive long enough; now sit back and watch the tragic story unfold.

"So Caz you getting the hang of being a captain yet?" Shinji asked Caz.

Caz grimaced slightly; "I don't know Shinji, I've only been on the job a few months; at least you've had a couple years at it, I mean I think the squad like me but it's a pain at times….especially that freaking paperwork."

Shinji just eye-rolled. "That's cuz ya don't have a vice-captain Caz, you should appoint one soon so he can take care of all that crap, why do you think I put up with Sousuke? Cuz he does my paperwork that's why!"

"Aw that's mean of you Shinji. I'm sure Vice-captain Aizen just has to put up with you, after all he does seem like a nice fellow."

"Nice my ass! He won't let me listen to my Jazz music, is always fussin' about looking presentable and interrupts my naps every time the old fart Yamamoto calls us all together fer a meetin'."

"Well at least be glad about that last part; old man Yama could probably tear you into pieces if you missed a meeting because you were napping. Besides captains and vice captains are supposed to get along, why don't you just get to know him and spend some time with him?"

"Cuz he's a pain that's why Caz. I don't like him, he gets on my nerves."

"Hiyori gets on your nerves and you don't dislike her."

"Huh!? What'd you bring her up for ya moron; and besides she's a dumb idiot."

"No reason at all." Caz looked away smirking.

"No reason my ass!" Shinji punched Caz in the arm.

"Dammit Shinji that hurt!" Caz rubbed his arm feeling the pain go away.

Feeling another presence Caz turned behind him to see one of Captain Commander Yamamoto's first squad messengers, kneeling on the ground.

"Do you have a message for us sir?"

The messenger nodded. "The Captain Commander would like all Captains of the Court Guard squads to assemble right away."

"Ok, we'll be right there."

The messenger nodded again and left.

"What do you think Yamamoto wants with us Shinji?"

"Beats me, but it better be good."

Both Shinji and Caz made their way to the meeting place for the captains reserved in the first squad barracks. Within a couple minutes they were standing by the doorway. Caz turned to Shinji.

"Oh hey Shinji; paybacks a bitch."

"Wadda mean?…..OW!"

Shinji yelped in pain as Caz backhanded his head and then smirking walked swiftly into the room where the other captains were waiting before Shinji could take a swing at him, and if Shinji tried anything now Yamamoto would have his head. Shinji growled curses at Caz as they made their way to their positions. Shinji took his place as the 5th Squad captain standing between Retsu Unohana and Ginrei Kuchiki. Caz stood in the assigned place for Squad 10's captain and waited for the rest of the captains to get here. Soon everyone was here with the 9th and 11th Captains coming in last. Once they were in place Captain Commander Yamamoto banged his cane on the floor.

"We have heard some reports of unusually active hollow activity in Hueco Mundo. On top of that our last scout team sent last week has not returned or engaged in any communications and we have not heard from them. Hence I would like to send a new team to assess the current situation of Hueco Mundo and to search for survivors of the other scout team as well and would like a captain to lead the expedition. Are there any volunteers?"

"I'll do it." Caz stepped forward and faced the Captain Commander.

"Are you sure Caz? You've only been a captain for a short time, heck you don't even have a vice captain yet, maybe someone with more experience should go Yama-ji." This was suggested by Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of squad 8 to Yamamoto.

"With all due respect Captain Kyoraku, yes I am new to the job, however I am still a captain of the 13 court guard squads and have a duty. And besides that we need someone who can get a clear picture of what's happening in Hueco Mundo and I think I'm the most qualified, after all you were one of the captains present for my trial and know some of my zanpaktou's properties."

"Let the kid go Kyoraku, if he needs a vice captain to go with him on the trip I'll loan him Aizen."

_Gee thanks Shinji, gonna unload your vice-captain on me because you don't like him._

"I would gladly take Vice captain Aizen with me for this assignment, thanks for the offer Hirako."

Yamamoto banged his cane on the ground again, calling for order.

"It is decided! Captain Takumi of squad 10, Vice-Captain Aizen of squad 5 and other members of squad 10 will become the new scout team and tomorrow will infiltrate Hueco Mundo and find the source of the hollow's increased activity. DISMISSED!"

The captains turned and filed out of the room. Caz felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Shinji grinning at him.

"Paybacks a bitch Caz, now you're stuck with Sousuke."

Caz just shrugged and continued walking. He had no problems with Vice-Captain Aizen, but now Caz had to prepare for the mission at hand and recruit the rest of his team.

...

Dawn was just breaking as Captain Caz Takumi stood outside the Senkaimon with his team. He preferred a smaller group of people as it was a scout/rescue operation and wanted high mobility for his team. Standing with Caz was Vice Captain Aizen of squad 5, the 10th squad's 3rd seat Saito Ozaki, and squad 10's 5th and 6th seats Ishida Saki and Ginjo Maruksaki. Caz was wearing his Captain's haori and had his zanpaktou sheathed next to his right waist. He was also carrying a new recall prototype device, this device would hopefully if anything went wrong; would allow the team to go back through a Senkaimon back to the soul society to escape.

"Everyone ready? The senkaimon should be opening any minute now."

Saito looked around the group through his messy brown bangs and nodded to his captain.

"We're all set Captain."

"Good, let's get this over with."

Caz reached out and opened the Senkaimon and once it had fully opened; he and his team walked through and passing through the timeless void dropped down undetected into Hueco Mundo the home of all the hollows. Moving quickly and suppressing their spiritual pressure as best they could to not draw the hollows attention started moving across the desert trying to find the lost scout team. Hours passed as they wandered trying to find any sign of what happened; until finally they stopped to rest at the bottom of a sand dune.

"Ok guys it's getting late, so we'll camp here for the night and resume our search once we've all gotten some sleep."

"Aye Captain" said Ginjo. The group started a fire and quickly ate some of the rations they'd been given and started to talk while they ate.

"So captain why are you on this mission? I mean…blast I lost my thought."

Caz laughed. "It's ok Ishida, well for one thing I volunteered for it, I haven't been captain all that long and I wanted to do something dangerous so I could avoid all the dumb paper work I have to fill out. Plus Captain Shinji loaned us Sousuke as well so I'm glad for that as well. What do you think Aizen? You enjoying this mission so far?"

Aizen adjusted his glasses. "I guess…this is indeed different than normal but squad 10 doesn't have a Vice-Captain yet so maybe it was logical of my captain to volunteer my services."

Caz smiled. "Well we're glad to have you Aizen, you're pretty useful, making sure I don't forget anything and you're a good observant person to have on a mission like this."

"Oh yeah captain I remembered now!" Exclaimed Ishida "Did they put you on this mission because you have better powers suited for this than other captains?"

Caz laughed at the black-haired man's comment. "I don't think that's a specific reason…but yes I do have better qualifications for this mission than most."

"Why is that?" Asked Vice-captain Aizen.

_Hmmm…I'd have to tell them my zanpaktou's powers but oh well these are my friends anyways. Might as well._

"Well guys, the big reason is besides searching for the other scout team we are here to observe, and to observe correctly we must not have our judgment altered. And my zanpaktou will stop that. You see my zanpaktou really doesn't have any big or special moves…well I have my "Aether" technique. Basically I shoot waves of my spiritual energy out of my zanpaktou and it being as powerful as a regular sword strike. Well that's one technique and besides that doing that won't diminish my spiritual pressure at all so it's useful for fighting hordes of enemies. However my shikai has another ability. When my zanpaktou is in shikai I cannot have any of my 5 senses altered, diminished or changed in any way by outside means or control."

"Wow captain that's cool! So if someone uses a zanpaktou ability that will make you blind it won't work on you?"

"Yep Ginjo, I mean it's a rather meaningless ability since very few zanpaktou disrupt the senses anyways but if that were to ever happen it would have no effect on me."

"Interesting." Caz turned to see Aizen looking off into the distance.

_Aizen looks like he's thinking, just absorbing what I told him. His observation skills are quite uncanny._

"Already memorized what I said about my zanpaktou Sousuke?"

Aizen looked startled. "Ah…sorry captain I have a habit of remembering what people say."

"Well you're not trying to kill me or anything Sousuke so it's fine. I'm not bothered that I told you some of my skills. We're all comrades after all and friends so it's best to get to know one another…Well we should rest now. Ishida you take the first watch and we'll switch out people every 2 hours, everyone else get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Ishida went a little ways out of the camp area to guard and scout for danger, while everyone else found a comfortable spot on the ground to sleep. Caz however didn't notice Aizen staring at him as he dozed off and went to sleep.

...

It was about morning according to the monitor Caz had on the time that he used to record data for Soul Society on their mission. This was the only way to keep time so Hueco Mundo was perpetual night. The night had gone smoothly and no problems had occurred. Caz had the last watch so he'd been up for a while. He rose from his sitting position in the sand and made his way down the sand dune to everyone else and gently woke them up. Once all the equipment was packed up the group started up again. Soon after they reached the top of another sand dune.

"Captain look ahead!"

Caz looked out down in the dune. He saw 2 bodies…well pieces of what looked like 2 bodies splayed out in the dune below in black shinigami garb. The group sprinted down the dune, zanpaktou drawn in case of any hollows still in the area. Caz with his much better shunpo skills got to the corpses first. They were barely recognizable and in many pieces but he could make out the faces and they matched part of the scout team, there was blood everywhere in the dune, old and slowly fading away into the white sand.

"Well these were from our scout team…I don't sense any spiritual pressure in the area so I don't think we had any survivors."

The group took the captain's words hard and stood there silent.

"What now captain?" asked Aizen.

Caz grimaced; "We'll at least bury the bodies and give them an honorable burial, then we'll go back to the soul society and report in."

"OH MY GOD CAPTAIN WE'RE SURROUNDED!"

At Ishida's screams Caz looked around. Hundreds of hollows were above them in the dune and even now were charging now in every conceivable direction.

_What the hell! How did they get past my senses? I should have sensed them all way earlier!_ _Dammit!_

Caz drew his zanpaktou and started slashing hollows as they came down on the group. Everyone had their zanpaktou out and was fighting but there were so many hollows that more kept appearing and attacking.

_Shit…I need to do something or none of us will make it back alive._

"I fight for my friends Ragnell!" shouted Caz.

His zanpaktou turned into a longsword about four ft. long. The blade was a golden yellow with a black guard and hilt, with gold engraving along the handle.

And then all the hollows just disappeared!

_What…that was an illusion? Nothing is there?!_

And then Caz felt a zanpaktou stab into his lower back.

"AH!"

Caz turned around and found himself looking at Aizen.

"What is the meaning of this Aizen?!" Caz growled, blood dripping from his wound onto the sand, his legs started to shake a little.

"Simple really Captain Takumi, you are an impediment to my plans with your zanpaktou's abilities. I can't afford that to happen and so you must disappear. This is the best way to do it. You may be unaffected by my Kyoka Sugetsu but the rest of the team is still easy to influence as I've had my shikai unleashed this whole time. They will all see us swarmed with hollows and we'll escape through the Senkaimon….injured but alive, yet they will see a heroic Captain Caz Takumi of squad 10 give his life to save their miserable worthless lives and succumb to the hollows while trying to hold them back so the rest of his team may live."

_NO! I will not allow this to happen!"_

"AIZEN!" Caz shouted and lunged at Aizen with Ragnell, fury coating his being. Suddenly white liquid started shooting out of Caz's mouth and nose and forming on his body.

"What…is this?!" Caz struggled to tear the stuff off but it kept reforming.

"Well Captain, part of my plan involves hollowfication and as such a fitting way to finish you is to make you my first test subject. Goodbye Captain Caz Takumi, your death will further my plans."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Caz Takumi…captain of squad 10 fell to the ground as the white liquid completely took over his body and he lost consciousness as he would know it.

...

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto! The scouting team's emergency beacon has been activated and the team is on their way back but the distress call is active!" A 12th division member shouted as he burst into Yamamoto's quarters. The captain commanders eyes opened slightly then he bellowed; "Tell all captains to meet at the Senkaimon and be ready to fight if necessary!"

Then Captain-Commander Yamamoto shunpo'd over to the Senkaimon. Word spread fast and all captains and Vice-captains were there waiting for whatever was going to come out of the Senkaimon. 4 disheveled and bloody bodies tumbled out of the Senkaimon. Vice-Captain Aizen and the 3 seated of squad 10. All of them were pretty injured and gashed but alive and conscious. Captain Unohana and her squad 4 team immediately began to treat the injuries.

"What happened? Where is Captain Takumi?" Captain Yamamoto barked at 3rd seat Saito.

"W-we found the remains of the scout team, they were all dead…then we were attacked by hundreds of hollows, there…there were so many…we were overwhelmed…the captain…he's…dead. He told us to go ahead that he'd slow him down but they….the hollows…were so many….the overpowered him and killed him before he got into the Senkaimon. He gave up his life for…the rest of us."

Stunned silence overtook the captains there and even Yamamoto paused to take what was said in. Minutes passed before the Captain Commander spoke.

"From now on there will be no more teams sent into Hueco Mundo and we will just try to monitor what's happening there from soul society. Also for now Squad 10 will not be appointed a captain for the time being. I will take over the duties of squad 1 and 10 until a talented replacement is found."

**_And that's what soul society did. Even when other divisions lost and gained captains over the years the 1oth squad was not given a new captain until a certain white-haired Toshiro Hitsugaya took over that division. The traitor Aizen Sousuke went unnoticed and put more mischief into action 10 years later resulting in a huge soul society scandal in which the blame was placed on a man named Urahara Kisuke. The other members of squad 10 on that trip later died, retired, or went insane but knowledge of who did what was lost. The pendulum is still swinging but there is one more tick on this clock so let's see what happens next._**

...

A new hollow haunted the sands of Hueco Mundo. A beast without thought or memory, it relied solely on its instincts. It was hungry and wanted food, as it searched for something to eat it noticed a sword lying on the ground. The beast picked it up and looked at it. The beast knew it wasn't food…but maybe it could be a tool…maybe it could be used to help acquire food. Maybe it was instinct but the beast didn't drop it and kept the sword. The beast used the sword and carved its way through Hueco Mundo, eating hollows and getting stronger and stronger. Eventually it evolved to the pinnacle of evolution and became a Vasto Lorde and regained some form of rational thought. Yet it was its own mind and the spirit of Caz Takumi, still trapped in this beast, beaten and wounded and too weak to fight what happened to it….waited as the other mind became dominant of the body….and kept waiting…for a hundred years until such a time could he take control and reclaim his revenge on the traitor Sousuke Aizen.

* * *

Authors Note: Yeah I finally wrote this one…college is a pain…doesn't give me time to write I feel. Also this chapter was a pain to write and I was blocked for the longest time. I wanted in this chapter to show some background, yet show and connect what happened in the past to the present…don't know if I did a good job but I suppose you'll tell me won't you readers. Anyways read, review, gimme feedback and I hope to update my next chapter faster than this one took…I promise it will be faster. Well I'm off but again read and review…and good luck in all things in your life cuz you're special, loved and there's someone out there waiting for you.

Cazcappy

PS. I just thought of this. I have a challenge for those if anyone with artistic talent and free time. Draw a picture of Zelgius and Caz (based on what i've written and what you imagine and sent it to me. The winner of my picking gets their picture used for the cover of this story with a mention of that and they also win a one shot lemon with the characters of their choice from Bleach. (no yaoi though.) If anyone's up for it, let me know!


	10. Finale

Sacrifice: the Forgotten Past

Chapter 10: Finale

Author's Note: it's been a really long time since I updated. Things have been nuts and my interests and how I spend time have changed. Looking back I would have liked to turn this last bit into 3 or 4 chapters rather than 1 big one but if I did that then I would probably never finish this story and you readers deserve a conclusion so prepare yourself – the end is here.

* * *

(Tia Harribel POV)

I parried the zanpkatou rushing for my chest and turned around kicking a female in a sailor school uniform away as they tried to spear me. The battle for Karakura town was in motion but it did not go well, Most of the Espada had stayed in Hueco Mundo to deal with the invasion and shinigami forces there while the top three Espada Starrk, Barragan, and myself and our fraccion with Aizen, Gin, and Tosen fought the shinigami over the sky of Karakura town…or at least it's replica, somehow the shinigami had built a replica of Karakura town and then transported the real town to Soul Society and placed the replica in the world of the living. There the Head shinigami had trapped Aizen, Gin and Tosen in a wall of fire and it had been just us three Espada and our fraccion to defeat the shinigami. Mila-Rose, Sung-sun, and Apacci had been fried by the head shinigami after defeating a couple of vice captains with that Ayon monster they called. I didn't know if they were dead or alive but I figured them for dead and that I would avenge their deaths on that man with the flaming zanpaktou. However I was fighting in a 3 on 1 battle. First I was going 1 on 1 with this short white haired kid who had introduced himself as Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad 10; with an ice zanpaktou that could control all water just like my Tiburon. He had even frozen me at one point but WonderWeiss had shown up with Fura and had released Aizen, Gin, and Tosen from their flame prison and had broken me out of my ice prison. But besides the shinigami captain I was fighting 2 of these Vizards that are rogue shinigami but have hollow powers. Also I was the only Espada left, Barragan and Starrk had both fallen to the shinigami that they were battling and while I was holding my own against my opponents it was a three on one battle. I parried again with Captain Hitsugaya and prepared to thrust with my sword when I heard a shunpo and my opponents and I stopped to stare in mild shock at Aizen as he came within the vicinity of our battle.

"Lord Aizen!" I stammered.

What was Aizen doing? Was he going to start helping now? Aizen walked closer to me and he drew his zanpaktou and slashed me across the stomach. Pain knifed through me as I instinctively put a hand over the wound to try to staunch the bleeding but the wound was rather deep.

Aizen just looked at me and sighed. "I went through all the trouble of gathering the Espada and it turns out not even all their combined powers could equal mine. It'd be a waste to sacrifice any more of you seeing as you're all hopeless."

Rage clouded my thinking and I thought back to that time when that Arrancar had attacked us and almost killed myself, Mila-Rose, Sung-Sung, Apacci, and Zelgius. I thought of my friends who would give their lives for me just as I thought I would have given my life for Lord Aizen. But sacrifice without meaning is no sacrifice; Aizen was using us as tools for a slaughter and was making our sacrifice's last in vain.

"Aizen!" I screamed out as I raced at him drew Tiburon and stabbed him through the chest. However Aizen just faded away.

_Shit his Zanpaktou's ability is active!_

From behind me I heard Aizen. "Hmmph I will make sure you never raise your sword to me again."

As I turned around Aizen thrust Kyoka Suigetsu through my right shoulder-blade. I could no longer control my body, the wounds were too grave and I plummeted towards the ground of the ruined fake Karakura town.

_So Aizen used us; and just like he must have done with Zelgius we are disposed of. Our sacrifices were for nothing._

Just before I hit the ground I saw a black figure hurtling towards me and I blacked out.

* * *

(Apacci POV)

I groaned as I slowly recovered consciousness, my body ached and felt like it was on fire. I tried to remember what happened. Oh yeah, Mila-Rose, Sung-Sung and I had defeated a couple of those pathetic Shinigami vice-captains with our Ayon creation even though using him cost us our arms. However the Shinigami's Captain-Commander showed up to prevent us from killing those stupid vice-captains. Then he destroyed Ayon and as we attacked him, he fried all three of us. I tried to stand but my legs wouldn't budge and I sunk back down to my knees, then I heard his voice.

"Please don't move yet Apacci, your wounds are severe yet and I can't have you dying on me."

_Zelgius!_

I whirled my head to the voice's direction and saw him my former master Zelgius Igarrashi and former 4th espada standing over Harribel's body.

_Mistress Tia, NO!_

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MISTRESS HARRIBEL, ZELGIUS ANSWER ME!

Zelgius looked over at me "Don't aggravate your condition. Even 100 years ago I sucked at Kido and I could heal you just enough to keep all 4 of you from dying I need to concentrate right now Apacci." At his mentioning of "4" I finally noticed that Mila-Rose and Sung-Sungs bodies were there as well, I could see them faintly breathing but they looked in really bad shape as well.

"We thought Aizen killed you for betraying us Zelgius, how did you live?"

"Well Aizen's goal was to kill me but thankfully he doesn't own every card in the deck. And could you please call me Caz…my real name is Caz Takumi."

"Wait…Caz…you finally remember your past now?"

"Yes, it was a side-effect of the attempt on my life, it was really hard to understand but 100 plus years ago I was a Shinigami captain…however I was also one of Aizen's first Hollowfication experiment and he turned me into a hollow. However I have now re-awakened my shinigami side such as using Kido to keep you all alive, though I'm just glad it hasn't blown up on me yet."

"So, I know what happened to Sung-Sung and Mila Rose but how did Mistress Harribel get hurt?"

"Aizen betrayed her and tried to finish her off, Tia defended herself admirably but she couldn't counter Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu technique."

_Aizen you bastard! I will kill you for hurting mistress Harribel!_

I tried rising again but still wasn't strong enough and I fell to the ground on my back. Next thing I knew Zelgius was kneeling over me. "You and the others will be in no immediate danger but please save your strength Apacci. When you've recovered enough go find help and get someone to heal the others more than I can. Right now I need to finish my score with Aizen and avenge you, Tia, and everyone he has ever hurt or manipulated."

Zelgius….I mean Caz's face grew dark as he said that and I knew he was serious.

"Zelg…..Caz what if Aizen kills you instead? Then what?"

Caz didn't reply but suddenly he bent down, caressed my right cheek with his hand and then placed his lips over mine and kissed me. I was startled and tried to fight it but Caz continued and overpowered me and I started to feel a buzz as the kiss continued until Caz let up and I was gasping for breath.

"You Idiot! What the fuck was that for?"

"That was to promise you I will return because I have feelings for you my dear Apacci and I won't let myself die until I've won your heart."

With that said, Caz stood up gave me a final glance and then sonido'd away leaving me to recover my strength so I could save Mistress Tia and the others and if it wasn't already silent around the area I was in I almost wouldn't have heard myself say under my breath.

"Come back alive you stupid fucktard."

* * *

(Aizen POV)

Gin and I walked through the real Karakura town and a leisurely pace. Of course we could afford the leisure I had fused with the Hogyoku, defeated the entire Gotei 13 in their copy of the town they had made in the real world. My arrancar had been disposed of, and even Urahara Kisuke and his meddling help couldn't do anything against me and exhausted all their hopes of stopping me. Even now I was hunting down the friends of Kurosaki Ichigo to draw him out as I was giving him one last chance to evolve along with me and become equal. Once he did that and I killed him I would recreate the King's Key, incinerate Karakura town. Then I could dispose of that pathetic useless Spirit King and I could form the world to how I wanted it. Finally Gin and I had found Kurosaki Ichigo's friends. I pitied the poor fools my power was so great their feeble senses couldn't even feel it. I deliberately brought my powers down to their pathetic level of awareness and watched them shake and grow fearful at the sight of me. Gin and I were still a ways off but after arguing amongst themselves they collected their decorum and started to run away from us. Gin turned and looked at me.

"What do you intend to do with them Captain Aizen?"

I smirked at my subordinate as I lifted up Kyoka Suigetsu. "I intend to kill them and hang the bodies on the outskirts of the city as a welcoming gift for Kurosaki Ichigo when he comes."

"Captain Aizen, let me kill the children then."

Gin reached out and placed his hand on Kyoka Suigetsu's hilt.

_Hmmmph is this where you're making your foolish attempt. I've always known you've been waiting to kill me Gin, is now when you'll act?_

"Gin." I stated in a warning tone.

Gin drew his arm as if he was going to spear the kids from afar with Shinso but pained filled my senses as his sleeve had covered his zanpaktou and he pierced me through the heart with it.

"Gin…you bastard."

"To become immune to Kyoka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis one must touch the hilt before it is activated. How many years did I have to wait before you told me that one key fact…To be fair Captain Aizen I lied about my zanpaktou. It doesn't extend as fast or as far as I've claimed previously, in fact in bankai form Kamishini No Yari turns to dust for a split second and inside the dust is a toxin that destroys things at the molecular level."

Gin retracted his zanpaktou while I staggered, stunned yet at having my heart pierced. Gin then pointed to a chip in his zanpaktou where it looked like a piece was missing.

"See that, I left a little bit in your heart and soon just as you've always wanted Aizen, you'll die with a hole in your chest…Ain't it ironic?"

Gin then placed his hand on my chest.

"Kill, Kamishini No Yari."

Gin's poison activated and my whole chest dissolved, Gin grabbed the Hogyoku out of my chest and I swiped at his arm taking off a chunk but when he shunpo'd out he had the Hogyoku. I then fell backwards, too most people I would have been thought instantly dead; however I had subjugated the Hogyoku and it would not let its master die like this. The hole in my chest regenerated and completely healed and I could sense where Gin and the Hogyoku were.

"The hogyoku is always part of me and cannot be separated from me Gin."

My voice reverberated throughout the town and I teleported to where the Hogyoku was and it got out of Gin's grasp and fused with my body again. I smiled down at the stunned shinigami.

"I win Gin."

I slashed downward with Kyoka Suigetsu intending to cleave Gin in half but I was blocked by another zanpaktou, I turned and saw what looked to be a knight dressed all in black.

"So Gin lied to me about you, I should have figured that…Zelgius Igarrashi."

"Zelgius Igarrashi is the name you gave me Aizen…but it's not my real name. relive your past and regret experimenting on Caz Takumi."

I started laughing.

"Hahaha so you have regained your memories, when I found you with those other hollow in Hueco Mundo I pieced together that you were what remained of Squad 12's former captain and that's why I had Gin kill you, because you were starting to regain your memories and it would be a minor irritant in my plans."

"I would think that nullifying Kyoka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis with my zanpaktou's technique would be a little more than an irritant Aizen."

"Foolish Caz, I've evolved beyond that of shinigami and hollow. I don't need to just rely on my zanpaktou's abilities, I have surpassed everything possible, it doesn't even matter anymore. Now witness my true power."

I swung Kyoka Suigetsu at Caz, he deflected it but the force knocked him through a few buildings. I sensed Gin use his Buto technique and dodged easily. I then transported to Gin and slashed him across the shoulder and then stabbed his leg incapacitating him from moving.

"I'll kill you later Gin." I didn't need to say more because Caz had reappeared, his armor was cracked and dented but it was still in one piece I saw a little bit of blood dripping from the cracks.

"So Aizen…you said you were a being transcended above shinigami and hollow. Maybe you should face a being who is equally hollow and shinigami, allow me to avenge everyone you have betrayed and murdered. Bankai!"

Caz was enveloped in dark blue spiritual pressure that was tinged in black. When the spiritual energy had dissipated I saw Caz's new form. He looked like he had over 100 years ago but with subtle differences. His skin was pale white like Ulquiorra's and his hair was also white. His eyes were a golden yellow and he was garbed in what looked like a shinigami Captain's haori, except that it was black and the number 12 written in kanji on the back was white. His zanpaktou was a golden yellow on the blade and the hilt was ebony black. Caz looked at me and gave a big sadistic grin.

"In some ways I should thank you Aizen. Because of you I've become a true embodiment of both Shinigami and Hollow. And now I will avenge everyone that you've hurt or killed because of your lust for power Aizen. Prepare yourself!"

Caz swung his sword at me and a wave of spiritual pressure shot out from his sword.

_Hmmph so this is your Aether technique? You think something weak like this can cut me Caz Takumi?_

I just stood there and took Caz's pathetic attack; my mouth opened slightly in surprise as pain seared me and I looked and saw a gash on my arm where the attack had hit me.

"Don't underestimate me Aizen!" Caz roared as he shunpo'd to me and slashed down at me, but I parried with Kyoka Suigetsu. "Don't think my attacks can't cut you Aizen, I'm more powerful than you think!"

Caz's speed was impressive and I was having trouble keeping up with his movements. Another nick on my other arm, a grazing of my shoulder. Soon I was covered in cuts, all of them shallow but distracting nonetheless and all of them slowing me down, while Caz showed no signs of tiring. Caz broke off his attacks and let some distance come between us.

"Give up Aizen, your power is too weak to defeat me."

I felt the Hogyoku twinge and started laughing.

"Stupid Caz, you forget I have the hogyoku and the hogyoku would never let its master be defeated by someone like you!"

Shock formed on Caz's face as my injuries healed, his cuts could not overcome my instant regeneration. I smiled darkly, now I had enough fun toying with this man whom I had destroyed 100 years ago, now it was time to end his foolishness.

"Now Caz it's time for me to show you the true difference in our powers."

I teleported behind Caz and his movement to counter me was slow his sword flashed with energy but I dodged the wave of spiritual pressure and ducked under his sword and kicked Caz in the gut into the buildings behind him. I dodged another wave of energy sent from Caz's sword as he emerged from the building, he tried to shunpo to me but I slapped him away with my arm like he was a fly and sent him flying again. This time when Caz came at me I dodged his sword and teleported behind him and slashed him across the back and then across the back of his legs. Caz gave a cry of pain and tumbled to the ground, breathing heavily, blood spurting from his wounds. I flipped him over to look at his face and I stuck Kyoka Suigetsu in his arm.

"Do you see now you fool, I am far past simple shinigami and hollow evolution, you never had a chance to beat me. Now despair Caz Takumi as I will now end your life for the 2nd time and final time."

Before I could plunge my sword into Caz and finish him I felt a presence behind me and I looked to see a tall youth with wild, long orange hair though I could sense no spiritual pressure from him I smiled…It was him…the one whom I'd be waiting to destroy. I turned to look at him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo? Are you really Kurosaki Ichigo?"

* * *

(Zelgius POV)

I had failed…Aizen had won…I was beaten…I couldn't save anyone from the pain caused by Sousuke Aizen. Aizen was lording over me, gloating, ready to finish me off and I was losing vast amounts of blood. Then I felt saw someone appear behind Aizen with long orange hair. However that's the last thing I saw as I blacked out and awaited my death.

I awoke in a field of flowers, with the sun shining brightly above me. I slowly sat up and saw Caz my inner voice. I felt ashamed and couldn't meet his eyes though. "We failed didn't we, Aizen beat us and we couldn't avenge anyone. Dammit!"

Caz walked over and patted me on the back. "We gave our best, that's all anyone could ask of us. I'm sure Apacci would be happy with the effort we gave."

I raised my head to meet Caz's gaze. "So what now…are we dead?"

"One would normally assume so…however I feel that we're alive yet. I think Aizen never was able to finish us off, so right now we're just in the inner world again."

_Please, save him! I beg you…save him!_

I looked at Caz shocked. "What was that…was that Apacci's voice?"

"I believe so, that came from the outer world, so it appears that we indeed are not dead. Well Zelgius….shall we return to the land of the living?" Caz held is hand out to me and I accepted it and he hauled me to my feet. I looked at my guide and companion. "Let's go together Caz, it's about time we merged for good."

Caz smiled and adjusted his glasses. "I was hoping you'd say that. Let's go face what's out there together…friend."

...

My vision was blurry as I regained consciousness. I could make out shapes but it took a few minutes before I could discern who they were and my hearing gradually improved as well. Finally I could see and I opened my eyes. Apacci was there, as were Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun. Also there was a human girl with orange hair and she had an aura around me so I guessed she was the one healing me. As soon as Apacci saw my eyes were open she jumped on me and hugged me tightly.

"You stupid fucking idiot! What the hell were you doing, trying to die on me!?"

Even though I was still in a lot of pain I was able to move my arm and run it through her hair and smiled gently at her. "Silly girl, I wasn't planning on dying. You don't have to worry about me…ok."

I glanced over at Harribel, she looked better than she did when I'd caught her half-dead, her arm was in a sling but other than that it looked like she'd been healed well.

"What happened to Aizen? Did he win?"

Tia smiled and shook her head.

"No, one of the humans the shinigami had on their side defeated Aizen so that he's been sealed away. It's been about a week since that happened. After the battle the shinigami swapped places with the fake Karakura town and the real one and we were transported to Soul Society. Apacci found this human girl and begged her to heal us and then after we found you and Gin. Both close to death but you'll both live."

"So Aizen was defeated…I'm glad…the wrongs of the past have been righted. So what will happen now?"

"That I'm not sure on, the shinigami Head Captain has decided to spare our lives and we can go back to Hueco Mundo. I'm not sure if I will head back to Las Noches or not however…what about you…I guess you're name is Caz now. ..Apacci filled me in about who you really are and since you have both shinigami and hollow powers, Captain Commander Yamamoto is giving you the option of staying here in the Soul Society or you can go back with us to Hueco Mundo…the choice is yours."

I smiled. "My past belongs in the Soul Society, that much is true…however…" I looked at Apacci lovingly who blushed furiously, prompting snickers from Mila-Rose.

"I think that my future is in Hueco Mundo so I will return there. Who knows maybe this is just a new beginning…one in which a future where Shinigami and Hollows get along and work together. Maybe the Sacrifice's of our past are not in vain."

* * *

(Narrator)

And so ends this story in the history of the soul society. Tia Harribel and her fraccion went back to Hueco Mundo. Harribel at first did not go back to Las Noches as she did not want to lead the hollows and gain power there…however she eventually did and became Queen of Las Noches and all the hollows followed her rule. The other shinigami who Aizen had experimented on after Caz Takumi like Hirako Shinji, after being absolved of their alleged crimes by Head-Captain Yamamoto and the Central 46 resumed posts in Soul Society, filling the vacant captain seats for squads 3, 5 and 9 as well as some seated officer roles. Ichimaru Gin was also forgiven after the information brought forth by both Caz and Kurosaki Ichigo. Gin however chose not to return to the Gotei 13 and instead is peacefully living alone in self-imposed exile eating persimmons…However Rangiku Matsumoto occasionally comes to visit him. As for Caz Takumi…he also returned to Hueco Mundo and they say you can still hear Apacci yelling at him and calling him good for nothing. However the love between those two remains unbroken and Caz lived happily knowing that he could live for someone else and have another purpose in his life.

* * *

Final Author's Note: And that folks is the end of this story. My updates I know were always irregular and long but as I write this I realize that in 2 weeks I will graduate from college and hit the real world…because of those time constraints…it's quite possible this will be the last fanfiction I will ever write and it's somewhat bitter to leave knowing that. However I thank you all for sticking with me and I encourage you to write as well and to do your best. Because you get out of life with what you put into it and I am thankful for the brief time in my life I was able to write fanfiction as it helped me grow as a writer and as a person. So keep writing people and who knows maybe I will write again in the future, but for now I bid you all a good happy life and a goodbye.


End file.
